Draco's Crush
by FlashPhoenix1229
Summary: Harry's sister lives & joins everyone's favorite trio in their fourth year. But when our favorite Slytherin starts to fancy her how will Harry take it? How will Snape take seeing Lily's face again? How does Ariana Potter act? What house is she in? Find out! (This is a reposted story from my other account.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Ariana sat staring at the old man in front of her; he had a long silver beard that could have been tucked into his pants if he had wanted to do so. His long slender nose looked like it had been broken at least once, and he looked at her over his half moon glasses. This man was introducing himself for the first time to a girl he thought had been dead for 13 years. He was staring at Ariana Star Potter, though she did not know that was what her name actually was. She was the twin sister of the one and only Harry Potter, though she didn't know that either. Ariana had grown up on the outskirts of Godric's Hallow not knowing that she grew up with a family who had no idea how special she was.

"So you're telling me that my Mum and Dad aren't really my Mum and Dad?" Ariana leaned back in her chair looking from the man and woman she had thought for the last 13years had been her parents really weren't. They had cussed at the man, thrown fits, and her Mum looked so angry she was on the verge of tears.

"Of course not my dear," He said gently, "They raised you like they thought best and they are no less your parents then the wonderful man and woman who birthed you. But that is not why I am here. I am not here to break your family apart, I am here because we thought you were dead, but you're not and that is wonderful news." He gave her a small smile she couldn't help but return. "Now, as I said before, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at a school, which you really should have been at for the past 3 years."

Ariana looked over at the man, deep down she always had a feeling that she was different from her parents, they both had light blone hair that was perfectly straight, you could even tell with the man she thought was her father, even though his hair was so short, and Ariana had black hair that she kept shorter in the back and a bit longer in the front. The back stuck up at certain parts and she liked it that way, she was always ruffling it up worried it would go flat. But her favorite part about herself was her eyes, one was a bright emerald green and the other was a hazel brown. "But we don't really have the money to send me to a special school..." She looked up at her parents, they had never really been ones to splurge on her, all of her clothes came from the church up the street. The church had rummage sales once a month. Her Mum bought her and her Dad's clothes brand new, although she always told Ariana that she bought them at the rummage sales. The tags on the clothes told Ariana otherwise.

"My dear Miss Potter, if I may call you by your rightful surname, do not think your parents left you with nothing. There is still much you do not know about your life, but you will find in due time." He stood up. "Now, if it is alright with your parents I would like to have a chat with you. Alone." Ariana eye's darted to her parents, she could tell they were not happy with this idea, but somehow they had a feeling that arguing with this man was not a very smart thing to do, so slowly they left the room.

"Mr. Dumbledore, er, Sir? May I ask you a question?"

"You may." He said his eyes twinkling.

She paused looking down at her feet which were pointed inwards from nerves. "Do... Do I have any biological family at all? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins?" Ariana whispered, she had always wanted to know her extended family, but her parents were both only children and both of their parents had died.

"You do, have one of each on your Mother's side, and you also have a brother." Dumbledore said. "He is your twin, he knows no more of you than you know of him." Dumbledore added seeming to read her mind.

"Did he grow up with our Mom and Dad?" Ariana asked softly, they hadn't discussed how Ariana came to be brought up by parents who weren't actually hers.

Dumbledore's face grew sad and he shook his head, "Your parents, Lily and James, were killed by a man who also tried to kill your brother. The curse however rebounded upon himself and he was blasted away. This was when you both were barely a year old."

"Curse? What do you mean?"

"Ariana, do you ever have special things happen to you when you feel angry, or sad? Or even embarassed?" He added almost with a knowing voice.

"I accidentaly made a boy fall out of a window last year. They tried to blame it on me because we were yelling at each other, but I was four feet away from him... I didn't touch him!" Ariana said her voice caught in her throat.

"Well, if you come to my school we will be able to train you up and make it so you can control yourself, and no more accidents like that will happen." He smiled. "You Miss Potter, are a witch after all. And I'm sure you will be very happy being around children just like yourself."

Ariana sat quietly for a moment thinking. She had never been happy at school, and maybe this was why. The other kids always saw what she knew deep down that she was different and maybe here now for the first time she had a chance at being happy. "Will I get to meet my brother?" The question seemed to hang in the air for what seemed for far too long but finally Dumbledore answered.

"In due time. But first I must give you this." He handed over a letter she opened it and read threw it.

"But, but where am I supposed to go get everything? I haven't any money..." Ariana said, feeling like her hopes and dreams of meeting her real family was gone before it even started.

"My dear, I will have everything taken care of. You just be at the Leaky Caldron at noon this Saturday and I will have someone there to escort you to get the things you needed." Dumbledore wrote down the address she would need and gave her a small bow. "I will see you come the first of September Miss Potter."

"Sir! One more question please..." When Dumbledore said nothing but didn't leave she took it as a sign that she could continue. "What day is my actual birthday? My parents, they have been using Halloween... is that right?"

"Your real birthday is July 31st, but I find it amusing that Halloween is the day they have been using at your birthday."

"Why is that?" Ariana asked, wishing she could get all her thoughts in order, new questions kept poping up every second.

"Because my dear, that is the day your family was torn apart by Lord Voldemort. It must have also been the day that your parents found you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

As Saturday finally rolled around Ariana and her parents had gotten in their car and headed to the address that Dumbledore had written down for her. As they pulled up and parked outside Ariana looked at the Leaky Caldron, her parents however seemed to have a hard time seeing it. "Are we at the right place Ari?" Her Mom asked.

"Yeah, he said the Leaky Caldron and thats what the sign says... Maybe once we get inside we will find the person Dumbledore said he would send to help me..." Ariana said leading her parents inside. The inside was almost as rundown as the outside, but as she walked through the doorway she felt a small rush go threw her as though she could feel the magic in the air. As she looked around she saw a man standing behind a bar. Walking over to him she leaned against the bar folding her arms under her breasts. "Excuse me. But um, I was supposed to meet someone here and I've no clue who it was... but." She pulled out her letter Dumbeldore had given her. "I had a man give me this and he said that he would send someone to show me around."

The man looked at her letter and gave her a very toothless smile. "That would be Hagrid you're looking for little Miss." He nodded to a man who looked too big to be allowed sitting near the back of the bar.

Ariana gave the man a smile and nodded. "Thank you." She hopped down from the bar and walked over to her parents before going to the man called Hagrid. "I'm gunna be ok. Just go look around I'll find you and meet up with you later. I love you both. If you want just meet me outside around 3. That should be long enough to get everything." They both stared at her for a moment, she had never talked to them like that, she had never taken charge of the situation. Before either one could say something she had walked off to the biggest man in the building. "Excuse me, but did Dumbledore send you?"

The man looked down at her his black eyes had a friendly warmth to them. "Aye, that'd be me. When Dumbledore told me I couldn't believe it. You look lot like Lily, even got 'er eye! Mind yer brother has both of em!" Hagrid stood up. "Ready to get yer things?"

Ariana nodded. "So this really is real? My Dad was thinking the whole thing was a joke as we were on our way here."

"It's real alright. Blimey I can't believe yer really alive, took yer brother out of the wreckage myself... but they'll be time for that later. Lets see, we'll go to Gringots first, getcha yer money." Hagrid led them back behind the bar to a brick wall where he pulled out a pink umbrella and tapped the bricks. As he tapped them the bricks started to shiver and started to pull away from each other revealing a long alleyway with all kinds of shops, ending with a tall grand building.

"Oh my god... this really is real!" Ariana pulled her baggy hooded sweatshirt up as it had started slipping over her shoulders. Looking at all the witches and wizards dressed in their grand wizard robes Ariana felt suddenly very out of place. Her dark green hooded sweatshirt that was 3 sized too big for her, and her jeans which was mostly made up by patches stood out quite a bit. As they started down the alley Ariana wished she could see everything at once.

As they drew closer to the end of the street Ariana read the sign above the grand building standing in front of them, Gringots. Ariana stopped, staring at the strange little beings. "Goblins." Hagrid muttered placing a dustbin sized hand around her shoulders and moving her forward past the doors that had writing on it that Ariana didn't catch. The room they entered was as grand as the building outside, with more goblins as well, on both sides there were goblins weighing money and rubies and emeralds that were bigger than her head! As they reached the tallest desk at the end another goblin sat up so high that he and Hagrid were almost eye to eye, and that was saying something. "Got Ariana Potter to see 'er vault." Hagrid said pulling out an envelope and handing it over to the goblin who looked down at Ariana with suspicion. He read the letter over a couple times and looked down at her again, with a sharp short nod he called a goblin over to take them to her vault.

The goblin led them to a small cart on what looked like tracks for a railroad. "Get in." The small goblin spoke, Ariana obliged but Hagrid, Arianna noticed, followed with a distasteful look on his face.

"You okay Hagrid?" Ariana asked.

"Jus' don' like this thin'. Makes me sick." He did already look a bit green.

Ariana placed her hand in Hagrid's arm. "Just do what I do. Think about something pleasant. A favorite book, or place that you've been or even a person. Think about what you could be doing with that person right now and before you know it time will fly by."

"Tha' what you do?" He asked.

"Well, it's either that or I sing. My parents don't have a radio in the car and my Mum and Dad have me sing when we go on long car rides to pass the time." Ariana smiled patting Hagrid's hand. "Just close your eyes and think about your favorite person or place in the world."

As Hagrid closed his eyes the goblin started their cart and they took off, taking so many twists and turns it was amazing. The cart seemed to be driving itself! At long last the cart stopped and the three filed out. "Tha' worked alrigh'. Thanks." Hagrid said getting out of the cart he patted Ariana on the shoulder and her legs buckled underneath her.

"No problem." Ariana said helping herself up back into a standing position. As she made her way to the door that stood in front of her the goblin asked for the key and again Hagrid fished it out of his coat, the goblin took it and opened the door. More gold than Ariana had ever seen in her life stood before her, her jaw dropped and she felt a single tear run down her face. "This... th-this is all for me" An-and my brother?" Ariana wiped her tear away looking up at Hagrid who hadn't expected water works. "This is really amazing. I-I-I. Thank you so much." Ariana said this not to Hagrid, but to the parents she knew were watching over her. "So, how much is everything? I mean I was reading threw my list and it all sound very expensive..." Hagrid walked over and scooped a handful into a bag.

"This should keep ya for the year." He said and Ariana gave him a hug around his middle, as that was the highest part she could reach. "Alrigh' alrigh'. come on then." Hagrid said helping her back to the cart. Their trip back up seemed to go by faster than the on the way down, Ariana felt amazing as her and Hagrid walked out into the blinding sunlight. Here she stood with more money than she could have ever imagined and she didn't know where she wanted to go first. Deep down she did know, but she didn't want to just go running off for her wand. "Well, where ya wan' ter go?" Hagrid asked, the pretending you're somewhere else thing didn't work so well for him on the way back up and he looked a bit green again.

"Well, I really want to go get my wand... But you look like you need to sit down." Ariana said softly. "If you just tell me where I need to go I'll go and you can go get something to drink. To calm your stomach."

Hagrid nodded and pointed her to Olivander's, walking off back up the street to the Leaky Caldron. Ariana stood outside the shop, her hand on door, taking in a deep breath she pushed it open and walked inside, suddenly feeling like she should be very quiet. As Ariana looked around she heard a voice coming out from an aisle of wands that made her jump. "Well, well, well... I never thought I'd have pleasure of having another Potter in here, at least not so soon..." A man with white hair stepped out, and Ariana felt like he was looking threw her. "Yes, it seemed like just the other day your brother was in here buying his first wand, and just the day before that your Mother and Father. Very exciting." He stepped out from behind his counter and looked down at her. "What is your wand arm?"

"Um, well I guess my right?" Ariana looked down at her arm as though she had never seen it before. She held it out and Mr. Olivander started measuring her arm and everything else for that matter. Arianna grabbed the tape measure when it wrapped itself around her hips that she realized he was weaving in and out pulling a box out from the shelf and muttering with himself. He soon came back with at least ten boxes, setting them down on the desk.

"Try this one, Holly and Unicorn hair, 10 inches." He handed the wand over to her, not knowing what to expect almost as soon as she gripped it he yanked it out of her hand and placed it back in the box. After a few more he handed her the last one he had brought. "Elder and dragon heart string, 13 inches." This time as Ariana reached out and grabbed the wand, she felt a tingling feeling run up her arm and into her chest where is rested in her heart. This time Mr. Olivander did not take it out of her hand, he simply smiled. "Go ahead, give it a wave." Ariana gave a small flick of her wrist and fireworks burst out of the end of her wand, Mr. Olivander clapped. "Beautiful, simply beautiful! A perfect match! Why my dear I don't think I've ever sold a more perfect wand meant for someone more than this wand is meant for you." He rung her up and Ariana paid for her new best friend. "Treat it with respect and you two shall do wondrous things together Miss Potter!" Olivander cried out as Ariana left the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

As Ariana stepped back out into the street feeling a new sense of freedom. Looking down at her list she held in her hands she read the list of books she would need, she started looking at the shops, trying to figure out which one sold magic books. Stopping outside a place called Florish and Blotts, seeing all the books in the windows she found the dead ringer. Stepping inside she found a wizard finishing up with another family so Ariana stood off to the side waiting until he was done. As he thanked the family again and they left, turning around he almost missed her. "Oh, sorry, how can I help? Oh well Hogwarts I suppose. What year?"

Ariana looked back down at her list, they all said year 4, "Um well, it says year four..." Ariana said showing him the paper.

"Excellent, well here we are." He grabbed the books she need and helped her up the register and rung her up. Ariana thanked the man and walked back out mentally checking off the books she had just bought. As she walked down the street she stopped outside a shop with all different kinds of owls and other animals. A dark black one caught her eye as she walked closer a woman who worked inside stuck her head outside.

"Be careful of him dear, he's not the nicest." But as she finished her sentence the owl had hopped down from his perch and settled himself on her shoulder with a soft hoot.

Ariana gently reached up and stroked his feathers, he closed his eyes quite enjoying himself. "I think he's beautiful! I'll take him." Ariana said walking inside and paying for her new owl. Walking back out she saw Hagrid who looked a lot less green and she walked as quickly as she could without disturbing her now sleeping friend. "Hagrid isn't he beautiful!?" She processed to tell him what the lady had said.

"You got quite the way with animals. You should take my Care 'o Magical Creatures class. You'd be dead brilliant." Hagrid said looking at the owl who peaked out him from underneath his wing. "Wha' you goin' ter name 'im?" Hagrid asked.

"I dunno..." Ariana thought stroking his feathers. "I'll think of one... So I have my wand, books, my owl, now what else do I need?"

"Well, still need yer robes and yer stuff for potions. Come on then." Hagrid took her to get her items for potions, and finally stopped outside Madam Malkin's. "Go on then, I don' fit in there, I'll be out here." Hagrid said leaning against the building as Ariana went inside.

As she entered she could hear someone arguing. "I keep telling you, it's not my fault that Granger girl sucks up to all the teachers to get the best grades. I do try!" She heard the boys voice before she saw him. He walked out from behind the curtain that was hung up, he was arguing with a man who looked almost like him. They both had bright blonde hair and pointed faces. Ariana quickly looked out the window, turning her back to them so it wouldn't look like she had been listening, although it would have been hard not to they had been talking quite loud. "Don't pretend you weren't listening Potter!" The boy said quickly as Ariana turned around.

"Well, you were yelling, I would have had to be deaf to not hear you." Ariana snapped at him.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else." The boy said quickly taking a step forward. "The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand, Ariana shook it, giving him and his Father a polite smile.

"S'alright. I'm Ariana. I'm new to Hogwarts this year. Just stopping in to get my robes."

"You look quite familiar. Do I know your parents?" Draco's Father asked, stepping forwards looking Ariana over.

"Oh, um you might have, but they both died. A long time ago... " Ariana said, not quite sure she wanted these two she had just met to know her back story just yet.

"Alright my dear you're next!" The witch peaked her head out from behind the curtain saving Ariana from answering.

"You're parents were our kind right?" Draco's Father asked before Ariana dissapeared behind the curtain.

"Oh, yes. They both were." She gave a small nod of her head to the both of them remembering her manners. "Nice to meet you both. See you at school I hope." Ariana smiled at Draco who seemed a bit taken aback but smiled.

"Yeah, you too." He said as she disappeared behind the curtain.

After a bit Ariana came out of the shop, her new robes under her arm, her and Hagrid started up the street it was almost time for her to meet her parents. "Thank you for this Hagrid. This has been the greatest day of my life."

"Well, it should! Today's yer birthday af'er all!" Hagrid said, suddenly realizing what day it was. " 'nd I didn' even buy ya a birthday gift!"

Ariana gave a small giggle, this day had been the first day she had laughed or smiled in a while. Her parents worked so much she was normally alone, and when she came to them with problems at school, they normally just told her to pretend it didn't happen. She wished this day would never end. "Hagrid, can I cash some of my wizarding money into muggle money?"

"Blimey why'd you wanna do tha'?"

"I'd like to buy myself some nice muggle clothes. You know... pants that aren't made up of just patches. And maybe even some shirts that fit perfectly..." Ariana looked down at herself. She never complained about having clothes most other people would throw away, but she for once wanted clothes as nice as her parents had. Yes, they loved her, but they never bought her anything that involved it being new, they always saved that for themselves, just once she wanted to treat herself to some nice clothes. Hagrid nodded and they ran back to Gingotts and Ariana turned some of her wizarding money into muggle money. Ariana pocketed the muggle money and walked back with Hagrid up the street and into the Leaky Caldron where she saw her parents sitting close by the door. They looked almost frightened as Ariana came towards them with Hagrid in tow.

"Ready?" Her Mum said sounding distant.

"Um, yea," Ariana said, feeling a bit nervous, her Mum had her moments where she would fly off the handle at Ariana for no reason and she felt one coming on. Quickly she turned towards Hagrid to say her goodbyes when her Mum half shouted actually sounding a bit scared.

"Can we just go?! We haven't gotten all day to spend on your fantasy!" She spat at Ariana before turning around and stalking out of the bar, her Dad in tow.

Hagrid took a step forward, but Ariana's small voice stopped him. "Please don't... I had to ask them to take the day off of work for this... they are just upset they had to miss work..." Ariana reached up and wiped a tear from her face. "Thanks again Hagrid, I'll see you at school..." Ariana went to walk out the door but Hagrid stopped her.

"Now you listen ter me, if they give ya any problems, you send yer owl here and he'll find me just fine. I'll come help ya." Hagrid helped Ariana carry her things out to the car and loaded them up. "You jus' remember what I said. I'll be waitin' for ya at Hogwarts. All in yer letter." He shut the door and they sped off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The month of August past by so slowly, Ariana thought that July had been a dream, but one look at her owl, Phoenix, she knew it had been real. A week before the first of September Ariana had went downstairs to where her parents had been watching TV. Ever since her birthday they had been ignoring her and giving her more chores than they normally did. She had found it hard to find a moment where she could go to get her new clothes, which she had hidden from her parents

"Mum? Dad? Can I ask you guys something? It's about my new school..." Ariana said softly, they had bad mouthed her new school all the way back home that day but Ariana never once heard them say she wasn't allowed to go. "I need to be to King's Cross train station on the first of the month...Can... can you guys take me?"

"So that's just the way it's supposed to be is it?" Her Dad stood up, he was a tall skinny man but had a temper. "After everything we did for you, taking you in, feeding you, you're just going to run away? Leave us to take care of this house all by ourselves?"

"Dad... no... I mean, it's an amazing school and you wont have to pay for anything! It'll be great you guys wont have to feed me till next summer, and I'll write you every day! And-" SLAP.

Ariana stood there for a moment almost not realizing what had just happened. A growing hot feeling across the left side of her face told her he had just slapped her. Her hand flew to her face and she looked down at her feet.

"We aren't taking you anywhere. You want to go so bad, you find you're own way there." He sat back down as if nothing had just happened.

Ariana quickly and quietly made her way back up the stairs where she packed a small bag with her new clothes and placed them in her trunk with all of her other school things that she had taken time in packing so carefully. She had been understanding over the years, always making excuses for them, saying they were just in a bad mood that day, or that she deserved it. But she no longer wanted to stay here. She carefully let Phoenix out of his cage and wrote a quick note to the only person she could think of.

 ** _Hagrid,_**

 ** _My parents said they aren't taking me to King's Cross. I'm in trouble and I have no other way of getting there. You told me to send word if I needed help well I'm scared. I've locked myself in my room. Please help me._**

 ** _-Ariana_**

Ariana folded the letter up and handed it to Phoenix. "Please take this to Hagrid Phoenix, as fast as you can." Ariana whispered afraid, her parents would hear her.

Three days passed since the night she sent out Phoenix and she hadn't heard anything back and she had started to worry. Maybe he got lost? Or something happened to Phoenix! Her mind ran with worry as she did her chores. It was the night before the train would leave when a visitor showed up.

Ariana had been waiting on her parents during dinner when there came a knock at the door. Her parents looked up at her as though it was her fault. "I'll go get that." Ariana said running towards the door to stop the knocking. As she opened it a man standing there with shaggy black hair stood there, "Ariana Potter?"His voice was softer than she thought it was going to be.

"Yes, sir. That's me..." Ariana said, giving a small sigh, Hagrid had to have gotten her letter.

"Wow, you look just like you're mother... Well except for the hair and that one eye." The man helped himself inside ruffling her hair. "That takes right after your Dad." He stood in the hallway for a moment both of them looking at each other. "Well, go get your things, we are leaving."

Ariana turned to run up the stairs but caught sight of her parents. "And just where do you think you are going?" Her Dad asked.

"Um, well you guys told me I could go to school as long as I found a way. And I did... This is, um, well, this is a friend..."

"I'm her God Father. And I'll be taking over from here." The man behind her took a step forward, "Go get your things Ari."

"She ain't going anywhere." Her Dad said.

"Honey, stop, do you realize who that is?" Her Mum grabbed his arm. "That's the murderer that was on the telly last year! That is Sirius Black!" Her voice broke at the last word.

"That's right, now unless you want a little incident then you better step aside while Ariana goes and gets her stuff," He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the couple. "I'm leaving and taking my God Daughter with me," Sparks shot out the end of his wand. The couple back away as Ariana ran upstairs and grabbed her trunk, hauling it down the stairs. As she stopped at the door next to Sirius she turned to the people who had brought her up.

"I'm sorry... I... I really want this... you... you guys never treated me right... and I always made excused for you but I can't anymore... I don't know where I'm going to go after this, but I assume I'm right in thinking I wont be able to come back?"

"You got that right. You leave, and we don't want to see your face around here ever again." The man she used to call Dad almost spit.

"Yeah, alright... I really did love you guys as my parents... but I see now what you really wanted, a free slave." Ariana stood up straight, a single tear ran down her face and splashed onto the carpet, she gave one last look at the two people who had raised her and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Ariana dragged her trunk out of the house with Sirius behind her, her eyes swam with tears but she held them back, not wanting to make a bad first impression. Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her next to a motorcycle with a side car. "Hey, you're going to miss your ride." He lifted her trunk into the side car, which seemed bigger than it really was and stood there for a moment while Ariana wiped her face. As soon as she was done Sirius reached out and gave her almost a bone crushing hug, which she couldn't help but laugh and hug him back.

"You really are my God Father then?" Ariana asked.

"Course! Your Mum and Dad, your Dad especially, were my best mates when we went to school. They made me both you and your brother's God Father the day you little brats were born." He let her truck go and helped her into the side cart. "Got the letter from Dumbledore a few hours ago. He wanted to come with me, but I told him I could get you by myself. When he told me you were still... well you know, I couldn't believe it! All these years I thought you were with your parents, but here you are! And I bet you're just as much of a pain as they were." He ruffled her hair again and Ariana smiled, ruffling it again herself. "Your Dad used to do that all the time." He shook his head and kicked the engine to life which roared, Ariana was surprised no one peaked their heads out at the noise. "Well," He said as they took off into the sky Ariana had given a playful yelp of surprise, "as I'm a wanted murderer I wont be able to take you to the station tomorrow, but we will stay somewhere close by and you will be able to walk there. Dumbledore has already set up where we are staying." They flew in silence for a bit, Ariana thinking about everything that had happened the past month.

"Do you think I'll be behind everyone else at Hogwarts?" Ariana asked over the roar of the engine.

"Why would you? You've got your Mother's brains, I'd bet my life on it. The way you handled yourself back there, no, you take after your Mum in more than looks. You'll do just fine, just focus on your school work and everything will be fine. I'd be surprised if you don't end up in Ravenclaw." Sirius said as they started to lower themselves onto a street, landing with a small bump.

"Ravenclaw? What's that?" Ariana asked as they wound in and out of the streets.

"It's a house at Hogwarts, there are four of them. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryfindor." Sirius said as they started to slow down and stop in an alley behind a small hotel. "Okay, now since I can't just walk in there like this I'm going to change." Sirius said a smirk on his face. Ariana raised an eyebrow, how could changing his clothes make a difference? He gave a small turn on the spot and where there had been her God Father standing in front of her there now stood a shaggy black dog.

"No WAY!" Ariana gave a small shout. "Holy shit!" Ariana quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry, just a bit better of a warning next time okay?" Ariana said at the look the dog gave her when she cussed. He gave a small nod of his head, showing Ariana should follow him, which she did dragging her trunk behind her. As they walked in Ariana walked up to the desk and an old man looked at her.

"What can I 'elp 'ou wit'?" Ariana looked down at Sirius and gave her a nod to ask.

"Um, there should be a room under Potter?" Ariana asked, unsure what the name would be under. "My uh, friend made the reservation."

The man looked threw some of the papers he had scattered around his desk until he found a letter written on the same parchment that her letter had been on. "Yea' 'ere we go! All 'aid fo'." He handed her a key and pointed. "Up the stairs to yer right." Ariana nodded a thanks and started off, Sirius in following her, nudging her trunk with his head up the stairs till they reached the room.

Once they reached the room Sirius changed back to himself. "Sorry about not being able to help you with that." He nodded to her trunk, "Dumbledore didn't really want me to come get you, just because he doesn't want me to be seen."

"Did you really do what they said you did?" Ariana asked, thinking to herself that she hadn't asked sooner.

"It's a long story, but no. I didn't." Sirius said as he launched into what really happened with Wormtail and how he betrayed Lily and James. After Sirius was finished Ariana didn't say anything for a while, she just sat there thinking about how someone could betray their best friends like that. "You alright?" Sirius said breaking the silence when Ariana didn't say anything for a while.

"Yeah, I just, I never thought I could ever be apart of something so... big... All my life I thought I was switched at birth or something, but it turned out I was just taken from the rubble of a house and taken in just to be a slave for some lazy people..." Ariana punched the mattress she was sitting on. "I mean yeah, ok they could have just let me die but they didn't so I mean they had to love me at some point right?" Ariana asked mostly herself. "I refuse to believe anyone could be that cruel..." She looked up into Sirius's face, he just sat there with a smirk. "Whats so funny?" Ariana asked wondering how he could find this funny.

"You think just like your Mum and Dad, which frightens me. Your Dad, wow, him thinking? Scary stuff." He grinned, Ariana couldn't help it, she grinned too.

"So what else do I need to know before I go to Hogwarts?" Ariana asked, her stomach doing flips now that she was so close to going there.

"Well, just that you better get into Gryffindor! That's the best house you could, I mean yeah that is saying something coming from a guy who's entire family came from Slytherin." Sirius added, shuffling his feet.

"What about the house my Mum was in?" Ariana asked, "Ravenclaw?"

"They are some of the smartest in the whole place, I mean I knew a few Hufflepuffs, but they were a bunch of duffers, no, Gryffindor is your best bet, and you will be in the same house as your brother." Sirius said laying back onto his bed.

Ariana was quiet for a while, so many questions were running through her head she had no idea what one she wanted to ask next, until she realized there was one her mind kept coming back to. "Whats Harry like?" Ariana asked.

"A lot like your Mum, you seem to have more of your Dad's attitude, I can just sense it. But you think like your Mum. A bit of both sides, just like your eyes." Sirius said yawning. "Come on brat, get some sleep. The train leave at 11, but you want ot get there early." Ariana yawned, not really realizing how tired she had been, she laid down on her bed and before she knew it she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning Ariana woke up to the alarm she had set, Sirius was already awake. Giving a small yawn and stretch Ariana got out of bed and grabbed a pair of her new jeans and a favorite shirt and started off towards the bathroom, stopping by Sirius. "How long have you been awake?"

He smiled, "A while, it's okay. I don't sleep much these days. Not since Azkaban." Sirius's smile dropped a bit Ariana reached down and gave him a hug around his neck. "What was that for?" He asked when she pulled away.

"You look like you needed it." Ariana smiled, "My teachers always told me I'm really good at guessing what people need." She walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before they had to leave for the train.

Half an hour later they were dragging Ariana's trunk back down the stairs, Sirius as a dog once again. Once out in the sun Ariana realized just how close they were to King's Cross, it was almost right across the way! Ariana looked at the clock that hung above King's Cross, 10:27, plenty of time to get onto the train. Ariana stopped and knelt down next to Sirius, "Thank you for saving me. Again, I don't know how I could ever thank you." She hugged the dog once again before picking up her trunk and placing it on a trolley that someone had left across the street from the station, and taking off towards King Cross station, as she turned to take one last look at Sirius he was gone, bike too. She turned back towards the doors, took one last deep breath and stepped into King's Cross.

Thinking over what Sirius had told her about getting onto the platform she started looking for platform 9 and 10. _OK, so run at the platform between 9 and 10... What if I crash? No, I can do this_ She told herself. Finding platform 9 and 10 she hung back, there was already a group of people there looked like a family from their matching red hair. Only two of them stood out, a boy and a girl both who looked to be her age. The girl had lots of brown bushy hair. The boy had black hair that stuck up every which way, just like hers… She saw they had trunks just like her, and owls. Over the sound of the passers by she tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Alright Fred, George Ginny, you three go with your Father. Ron, Hermione, and Harry will come with me." Her stomach lurched forward as the boy with jet black hair that stuck up in the back just like hers did stepped out from the crowd. _That's him._ Before she could think of anything else she took a step forward.

"Um, excuse me..." She said her voice came out a bit broken, at first she didn't think anyone heard her but then the woman who had been talking turned towards her, a small smile on her face. She was a shorter squat woman, but she had a very kind face.

"Yes dear?" She asked noticing Ariana's empty owl cage, "Did you get separated from your parents?" She said as Ariana came closer, it was all she could to not just stare at Harry.

"No, I um, they're dead." She was feeling more dumb by the minute. "I've never actually gotten on the platform before, my God Father, he um told me how but," Ariana stopped, she felt so dumb.

"Oh honey it's okay, come on, you can come with me and Ron and Harry." She smiled sweetly. "This is my son Ron and his friend Hermione," She pointed to a tall stringy boy with lost of freckles and the girl with bushy brown hair. "And this is his friend Harry." She pointed to Harry. "What's your name dear?" She asked.

"Ariana... Ariana, "She paused weather right now was the time to tell them her last name, but Ron's mother ushered her forward.

"It's alright dear, it's quite normal to be nervous. Go on Arthur." She said to her husband who walked forward with Fred, George, and Ginny. They walked towards the platform and before she could prepare herself they disappeared. "Ready dear?" She asked, Ariana took a deep breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ariana joked weakly. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"That's the spirit." She said as they started towards the wall, Ariana shut her eyes and pushed expecting that she would hit the wall, but she didn't hit the wall. Instead she bumped into a person.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Ariana opened her voice to see the blonde boy she had ran into at Diagon Alley she had knocked him over.

"I'm so sorry!" Ariana said rushing around the trolley to help him up. "You're Draco right? We met at Madam Malkin's." Ariana brushed a strand of hair that hung in her face.

Comprehension dawned on Draco's face. "Oh, yes. I remember you now." He looked behind her at Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing behind her. Mrs. Weasley had run off to join her husband. "Oh I see you've met Potty and The Weasel, and the Mudblood of course." Draco said coolly, he stood a step forward and took a hold of Ariana's trolley. "You don't want to go messing with that kind of sorts. I'll show you the people you really want to make friends with." He started to push her trolley off towards the train but Ariana placed her hand over his that was on the handle of the trolley.

"Draco, look, these guys just helped me out, I at least owe them a thanks. You're really nice, but I'm gonna hang with these guys for a bit. Maybe I'll come sit with you on train, if that's alright?" Ariana gave him a small smile that made Draco stop and stare. He had never had anyone talk to him like that before, he was either being treated like a God, or being treated like crap, never like an... equal. Ariana's word took him by such surprise all he could do was nod and say, "See you around," before walking off towards the train.

"Bloody hell! That was awesome!" The boy, Ron said stepping forward. "Never seen anyone talk to Malfoy like that." Ariana smiled.

"Yeah, well it's called tact." Ariana said, Ron looked a bit confused. "It's something certain people have that makes it so you can tell someone to piss off but they still like you." Ariana said with a smirk that would have rivaled her Father's. Ron and Harry laughed Hermione looked at Ariana with a strange look.

"You look really familiar. Are you sure you haven't gone to school with us before?"

"Hermione come on, stop harassing people!" Ron said sticking out his hand. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron started redoing introductions, he obviously hadn't been paying attention when his Mum did it, Ariana shook it anyways.

"Ariana." Ariana said smiling and taking it.

"And this is," He said pointing to Harry.

"Harry Potter, yeah I've been told about you." Ariana said as they pushed their trolleys towards the train and loaded them up. Ariana stood off to the side as they said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

As the four made their way through the train looking for somewhere to sit, as they went to join at plump boy in a compartment Ariana stopped them. "Can, can I actually talk to you guys alone?" Ariana asked. It was either now or never.

"Uh, yeah sure." Harry said and they simply waved to their friend and continued on, finally finding an empty one. As they sat down the trio looked at Ariana. "So what did you want to tell us?" Harry said after a few moments of silence, to remind Ariana it was she that wanted to talk to them.

"Do you want to know how I know about you?" Ariana asked, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, starting to wonder if this was turning into a bad idea.

"I assume your parents, that is how everyone know." Harry said coolly.

"My parents are dead though, just like yours. Have been since I was a year old. I just found out a week before my birthday. Or well, what I found out was my birthday." Ariana said back just as coolly.

"Okay, then, who?" Harry said, he was getting sick of this game really quick.

"Sirius Black." Ariana said softly, the trio stared at Ariana.

"Who told you about Sirius?" Harry said leaning forward so no one would hear, she could hear what sounded like anger in his voice.

"He did, he came and saved me... from... people who I thought was my parents..." Ariana said looking down at her feet. "He told me he was my God Father..." Ariana took a chance and looked up at the three friends. Hermione's face went from curious to surprise as her mouth dropped open.

"Harry! This, oh my goodness! But you're supposed to be dead!" She said jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, been hearing that a lot the past few months..." Ariana said sitting up.

"Wait, what are you getting at Hermione?" Harry asked, a bit confused, Ron was lost.

"So Sirius was friends with someone else's parents who were off by You-Know-Who?" Ron said.

"No! Oh my don't you guys read?!" Hermione said.

"Why should we when you're a walking library Hermione?" Ron said, Hermione gave a slight blush.

"Harry, this is, but really I can't believe you're alive! All the books say you're supposed to be dead."

"Well, apparently the books are wrong," Ariana said, Hermione looked a bit taken aback as if someone would dare suggest that one of her books was wrong.

"Harry this is Ariana Potter!" Hermione said, when both of the boys looked at her clueless she said with a air of bossiness, "Your sister!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Ariana and Harry sat there staring at each other for a few minutes since Hermione's realization, the more he looked at her the more Harry could see the resemblance from the pictures he had looked over in the book Hagrid had given him what felt like forever ago. She had Lily's face and chin and even her nose, and the one eye looked just like the ones he saw when he looked into the mirror, the other shone like his, their, Dad's. "Why wasn't I told about a sister?" Harry looked over at Hermione like she should have told him.

"Don't you look at me like that," Hermione scolded him, "I thought she was dead just like everyone else." Turning back towards Ariana she leaned forward as though examining her. "It is curious that she randomly turns up, why now?" She asked to no one particular.

"Dumbledore came and found me..." Ariana said. "I honestly had no clue that anything I was doing," She looked down as though ashamed, "was magic. I didn't even know I had been adopted." Ariana put finger quotes in the air as she said the word.

"How did you not know?" Hermione asked, her voice was soft.

"They raised me, I was never in a orphanage or anything, as far as I knew I was born to Mr. and Mrs. Stearn. When Dumbledore came, they weren't happy, like their dirty laundry had been exposed. The night Sirius came-" The trio hushed her.

"Don't say his name so loud!" Harry said in a harsh whisper. "If you have to say his name call him snuffles."

Ariana raised an eyebrow at the name but said nothing. "Okay, the night, Snuffles, came for me they kicked me out. Didn't want some freak in the family..." Ariana looked out the window. "Sorry, you probably don't know what it feels like."

"Yeah actually I do." Harry said getting up and sitting next to his sister. "The Dursley's, my- er our Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, I grew up with them. They are probably the worst people in the world. I wasn't allowed to ask about our parents and I slept in a cupboard under some stairs for 10 years."

Ariana wiped away a tear that was trying to form, "Wow, that does suck." They looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. When they finally calmed down Ariana sank back into her seat. "So what's this school like?" Ariana asked as the compartment door opened and three boys stood there, only one she recognized. Draco Malfoy stood in the middle with two burly boys on each side of him.

"Only the best school you could possibly go to, besides the crack pot of a headmaster," Draco answered her question, the boys on each side sniggered.

Oblivious to looks of disgust her brother and his friends were giving the intruders Ariana gave Draco a small smile. "Oh, hey Draco."

"Ariana." He said, trying to sound cold, but his voice didn't hold the normal coldness he gave the others. "Getting chummy with the Gryffindorks?"

"Actually I was just catching up with Harry, turns out we have a lot in common." Ariana said nudging Harry's shoulder with hers.

"That is unfortunate. Well, if you want a real man to show you how things really work at Hogwarts come find me." He gave her a smirk that made Harry's blood boil.

"Stay away from her Malfoy." Harry said standing up, almost itching for a fight.

"Whats the matter Potter? Afraid I'll take your new girlfriend from you?" Draco said as his croonies stood behind him crunching their knuckles.

"Wow, ew." Ariana said, not being able to hold back a laugh. "I'm not remotely interested in Harry like that. Ariana said standing up and moving in bewteen the two boys giving each other the most hateful looks. "Draco, Harry is my brother. Not my boyfriend." Ariana said placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "So cool the hate train boys." She said looking to Harry eye's then Draco's.

"Bro-brother?" Draco said looking from Ariana to Harry then back to Ariana. "Well, great that is all we need, another Potty to add to the sad sack train." Draco said shrugging Ariana's hand away from his shoulder. "Lets go boys, we don't want to catch anything in here or our parents will be the next ones to be killed." Draco said looking at everyone else but Ariana, his eyes seemed to not be able to look at her reaction and he left with the other two without looking at her.

Ariana stood staring at the door where Draco had just stood. "Wow, really? Really!?" Ariana shouted at the door. "What a-a- complete asshole!" Ariana kicked the door. "Two faced jerk." Ariana sat back down in her seat. "How can he say something like that?!"

"That's Malfoy for you." Ron said Harry agreed, Hermione however said nothing Ariana noticed.

"Whats up Hermione?" Ariana asked.

Almost as if she forgot where she was Hermione gave a small jump as she had been lost in thought. "What? Oh nothing, I just..."

"You just what?" Ron asked. But Hermione was spared having to answer as the witch with the trolley came around with food. Between Harry and Ariana, the four of them had plenty to eat and then some.

As the sky's outside grew darker Hermione stood up stretching, "We should change." The boys agreed and left Ariana and Hermione so they could change first. As soon as the door closed Hermione turned to Ariana. "Malfoy didn't look at you when he insulted you guys earlier." She turned around just as quickly and started pulling out her robes, Ariana did the same but continued to talk.

"So? Why does that change anything? He's still an ass..." Ariana said slipping off her top and pulling her shirt on over the dark green cami she had underneath.

"He loves watching people's reactions."

"So?" Ariana said as she slipped her skirt on.

"So? So why didn't he want to see yours?"

"I dunno. Because he's mental?"

"I think he felt guilty." Hermione said.

"Guilty? Hermione, I don't think someone like that could feel guilty... Guilty people don't say horrible things like that." Ariana said pulling on her black knee high converses lacing them up, she looked away from Hermione, but she couldn't help but feel her heart give a small flutter. Why would Draco feel guilty?

"Suit yourself." Hermione said with a small huff. "You're as bad as your brother. But I bet if you went into the Slytherin compartment alone he'd be sweet as pie to you." Hermione stopped looking at Ariana. "That skirt is a bit short don't you think?"

Ariana looked down her face almost lit up in horror. "There must have been some mistake! This wasn't the skirt I tried on! Oh no... she must have gotten mine mixed up with someone else's!" Ariana looked up at Hermione with desperation. "Can't you fix them?"

Before Hermione could answer Ron stuck his head in. "Aren't you two read- whoa." Ron stared at Ariana. "Lots of skin there Ari." Harry stuck his head in at that.

"What are you wearing?"

"My skirts got mixed up, they are all like this!" Ariana said holding up each and every one of them. She slumped down onto the seat. "Crap!" She kept pulling at the end of the skirt hoping it would magically get longer. "This is why I tried to talk her into letting me wear pants! I hate skirts! And it's almost three sizes too big for me. I'm surprised it's even staying up!" At that a shriek filled the train.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron.

"That sounded like Pansy." She stuck her head outside, Ariana following suit, a pug faced girl was storming down the train, a black Hogwarts skirt in her hands.

"WHO THE HELL THINKS IT'S OK TO SWITCH MY SHIT?! WHICH ONE OF YOU SHRUNK MY SKIRTS?!" Pansy stormed down the train, Draco following her.

"Pansy, put some pants on!" He said throwing the bottoms she had been wearing before she had obviously tried to change at her.

Ariana stepped out into the hallway as Pansy had just walk past the outside of their compartment. "Um, what size is that skirt?" Ariana said, holding a fistful of the skirt she was trying to keep up in one hand.

Pansy turned around and looked down at Ariana. "Did you switch my skirts?! How dare you touch my stuff?" Pansy shoved Ariana, who fell backwards into someone who caught her.

"I didn't switch anything! There must have been a mix up at Madam Malkin's!" Ariana said standing up. "If you want your damn skank skirts you can damn well have them back!" Ariana said snatching the one Pansy was wearing from her hand and slamming the door to a compartment shut almost shattering the glass and quickly changing into the right sized skirt throwing Pansy's skirt back at her as she came out. Pushing past Harry, Ron, and Hermione Ariana grabbed the small pile of the other skirts that were Pansy's and threw them at her too. "There!"

Pansy looked down at the clothes on the floor and then at Ariana. "Skank? SKANK?! Why I ought to curse you for that!" She reached for her wand but before she could utter a single word Draco stood in between the two girls. If it had been quiet before that was nothing to the silence that filled the train now. Pansy stared at Draco for a moment, he had his arms spread wide his back facing Ariana looking right at Pansy.

"Put it away Pansy." He said, his voice held none of the coolness it normally did.

"Draco, come on, just stop..." Ariana said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Drakey?" Pansy looked heartbroken for a split second before becoming furious again. "You think you're hot shit do you girl?!" Pansy tried to reach around Draco and almost tried stabbing Ariana with her wand. Before Pansy could reach a voice sounded over the speakers.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT HOGWARTS PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THINGS AS THEY WILL BE TAKEN UP TO THE SCHOOL FOR YOU! THANK YOU!" The speaker went silent as the students who had been standing around watching had slipped back inside finishing getting ready.

"Put the wand down Pansy..." Draco said getting Pansy to lower her arm. "Lets go, you don't want to get in trouble before school even starts." Draco started pushing Pansy down the hall back towards their compartment, Pansy had started fawning over how wonderful Draco had been and thanking him for being so brave and not wanting her to get in trouble. Ariana watched them both disappear before turning around watching as all but Hermione looked surprised at what happened, Hermione was sporting a small grin with a look that clearly said, "I told you so."

"Don't say it." Ariana muttered to Hermione as she shuffled past her into the compartment, her mind now feeling worried about what was going to happen once they got to school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

As the train came to a stop Ariana could feel her nerves in her throat, she looked up at the trio who had stood, wanting to make their way out onto the platform. Hermione looked back at Ariana when she realized she was still sitting down. "Come on." She gave Ariana a small reassuring smile holding out a hand. Ariana looked from Hermione's face to her hand and after a moment took it. Ariana clung to Hermione and Harry as they followed Ron who was the tallest. Finally they made it out, Ariana took in a deep breath of the night air, hearing a familiar voice yell over the crowd.

"Firs' years' ov'r 'ere! Firs' years'!" Came Hagrid's booming voice waving a lantern. Ariana looked from the trio who nodded.

"Go on, we will see you inside." Harry said with a smile as he took off with Ron and Hermione. Ariana had no other choice but slowly make her way towards Hagrid. A few feet away from the crowd of first years Ariana felt someone grab her around the arm. As she was swung around she came face to face with a pale face and grey eyes.

"Draco?" Ariana asked, Draco looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them everyone just shuffled around them making their way to where they needed to go.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for earlier." He said it so quickly Ariana almost didn't catch what he said.

"Wait what?" Ariana stood a step back gaining her personal bubble back, Draco's hand slipped down into her hand. Neither of them noticed.

"You heard me. Look Crabbe and Goyle will be looking for me. I just wanted to catch you before you went inside." Draco said looking down, his cheeks became a bit flushed as he noticed they were holding hands, he dropped her hand quickly.

"Are you going to apologize to my brother?" Ariana asked.

"Don't be mental." Draco said.

"Then why are you apologizing to me?"

"Well. I, um." Draco muttered.

"FIRS' YEARS'!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Look, you can tell me later. I don't have time. But I expect an answer." Ariana said turning back towards Draco. "Promise?"

Draco looked at her. "Promise me there will actually be a later?"

"Only if you promise me you'll give me an answer." Ariana said looking at the crowd of first years that were surrounding Hagrid.

"You drive a hard bargain Ariana Potter." Draco said. He said it so softly that Ariana almost didn't hear it.

"Well?"

"Fine, promise." Draco said. "You?"

"Promise." Ariana said and took off towards the crowd of first years. As she drew closer she noticed they were all at least a couple inches shorter than her, she was quite short herself but she still stuck out against them.

"Alrigh' eve'yone 'ere?" Hagrid asked looking at them all, most of the others were shivering, Ariana guessed from fear. "Lets go!" Hagrid said and they started off away from the other students.

Just as they had gotten half way towards the lake it had started pouring rain, as if someone had turned on a switch they were soaked and by the time Ariana and the others had gotten into the boats she was surprised that the boats didn't fill with water and sink, but then she reminded herself that it was probably magic that kept them afloat. After what felt like forever, they reached the docks and they all filled out following Hagrid. He took them into a small hallway and told them someone would come for them as he took off, shaking himself water flying everywhere. They group of first years and Ariana stood shivering, a bit less now that they were inside but they were still wet and cold. Just as Ariana was thinking about sitting down on the floor, her legs tired from the cold and standing, the door to their right opened and a woman stepped out. She had black hair pulled into a tight bun and she looked very stern. Her eyes looked at each and every one of them, seeming to linger on Ariana longer than anyone else, but Ariana thought she could have been imagining that.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said, her voice almost as stern as her looks. "Here shortly you will follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family. You will earn points that go towards your house but any messing around and you can loose house points as well. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I have to go in and prepare a few things, I will be back in a moment." She disappeared back behind the door, leaving them again everyone around her erupted into whispers about what houses they would be in and how they would be sorted. After a few minutes the same teacher stuck her head back out from behind the door again and everyone fell silent. "We're ready for you." She said and opened to door so they could follow.

As they walked into the Great Hall Ariana let out a audible gasp, the room was huge and she was amazed at the ceiling. It almost looked like it opened to the heavens above. It was beautiful. As she tore her eyes away from the ceiling, she looked around the room at all the other students that were sitting at four different tables, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gave them a small wave. She even found Draco's eyes and gave him a quick smile.

As they reached the head of the room they gathered around a stool with a small frayed hat sitting on top of it. The Great Hall was silent as a small rip near the brim opened up like a mouth and began to sing;

 _A thousand years or more ago_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

As it finished everyone around them clapped, Ariana still in shock at a singing hat, kept her hands at her sides. The teacher who had gathered them pulled a long roll of parchment out of her robes and began calling their names. Ariana didn't listen to the names as she looked around at everything around her, when a Peters, Samual had been called she realized her name would be next and her face snapped forward.

"Pot-" She faultered looked up at Dumbledore who just smiled and nodded. "Potter, Ariana." As Ariana's name left her lips there had been a clattering sound from the table that the teachers sat at. Ariana looked down the table until a teacher with long black hair that hung like a curtain around his face was in a halfway standing position, searching the dwindling crowd until his eyes met hers.

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked lightly, as Professor Snape break the eye contact and sat down, holding up his hand to let them know he was fine.

Ariana let her eyes linger on the Professor for a second longer before she took a step forward and sat down on the stool. The last thing she saw was eyes craning around bodies to get a look at her before the hat slipped over her eyes and her world went black.

"So, another Potter? Well what a pleasant surprise." A voice rang in her ear, she realized it was the hat. "Well, lets see here. Where to put you... Hmm hmm hmm... I see courage, and cunning, and a wonderful mind. Yes you are quite well rounded, but where oh where should I put you?" Ariana's head raced trying to remember everything that Sirius had told her about the houses. "You are quite a protective person, willing to do anything for friends, but also quite proud... yes it's all here plain as day for me. I almost wonder..."

Ariana could hold back no longer, "Wonder what?" she said before she could stop herself.

"There is quite the thirst to prove yourself along with quite a bit of arrogance, though you may not know it yourself, yes, well I do believe that does it for me, unless you have anything else to add?" Ariana shook her head. "No? Well then better be, SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out, the table on the far left clapped and Ariana took off the hat and handed it back to the teacher, trying to pretend she didn't see the shocked look on her face as she took off towards the table Draco sat at.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

As Ariana came close to the Slytherin table, she saw Draco catch her eye and made Crabbe scoot over to make room for her, thankful to sit by a familiar face she took it. "Well, that was a surprise," Draco whispered as she sat down, "Could have sworn you were going to be a Professor McGonagall's kid." He nodded towards Professor McGonagall who continued to read out names.

"Yeah, I dunno. I just let the hat choose." Ariana sat down, feeling a bit flushed in the cheeks, looking down at her plate she realized how hungry she was and felt her stomach rumble at the thought of food. Draco must have heard because he gave a small chuckle.

"Hungry?" He smirked.

"Starving." She smirked back at him, he held her eyes for a moment too long for Pansy's liking as she sent a badly aimed kick at Draco but got Ariana instead. "Ouch!" Ariana managed to not yell out too loud. She looked across the table at Pansy giving her the death stare, Ariana was tired of Pansy already. Smirking Ariana leaned over towards Draco, making sure Pansy saw the hand Ariana had placed on his shoulder. "Your girlfriend is kicking me." She whispered in his ear, the smirk plastered on her face, out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy become redder.

Draco looked up and across at Pansy and smirked turning back towards Ariana leaning forward he whispered in her ear, Ariana made eye contact with Pansy, raising a single eyebrow a smug smile on her face. "She isn't my girlfriend. She just wishes." His breath was hot on her ear and it kind of tickled, Ariana couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Draco pulled back a curious look on his face.

"Sorry," Ariana whispered loud enough for Pansy to hear. "Your breath tickled." She turned towards the high table as Professor McGonagall had finished calling names and had carried the stool away. As she returned Professor Dumbledore stood and reached out as though he had no greater joy in life than to see them all back.

"To our new students I say welcome! And to our old students welcome back! For now, tuck in!" He said sitting down as all kinds of food that anyone could ever ask for appeared before them.

"Awesome!" Ariana said taking a bit of everything that looked good. She never was really allowed to eat whatever she wanted, or even food hot and fresh, she paced herself. Just as she thought she couldn't eat anymore the dishes changed and all kinds of desserts appeared next. Not wanting to miss anything as well, nor seem rude to whoever made the wonderful food, in case they were watching, helped herself to some pudding. As the food on the plates vanished leaving them sparkly clean Dumbledore stood once more.

"So!" said Dumbledore smiling around at them all. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,"

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,"

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into a sharp relief.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind if inquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmiling and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, "Professor Moody.

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed to transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

Ariana stood up with Draco, "Wow, that sounded really exciting!" Ariana said stifling a yawn, not realizing how tired she was. "You didn't seem too surprised though, did you already know about it?"

Draco's chest puffed out a bit, "Oh yes, my Father is quite important at the Ministry, very good friends with the Minister Of Magic. We've even had him over for dinner once or twice at our Mansion."

"That is impressive." Ariana said with a smile, seeing how important it was to Draco. Seeing a familiar mess of black hair she tapped Draco on the arm catching his attention, not that it actually left her. "Hey, I'm going to go say goodnight to Harry. Wait for me? I don't know where we are going." Draco looked over towards the trio and gave a small reluctant nod. Ariana rushed over threw the crowd. "Harry!" Ariana shouted catching his attention, they three stopped and waited. "Hey!" She said as she got close. "I just wanted to say goodnight." Ariana said her smile faltering as she saw he wasn't. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? How could you be in Slytherin?" Harry almost shouted at her.

"Look I didn't choose to be in Slytherin, the hat chose for me. Isn't that how it works?" Ariana said her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell it you wanted Gryffindor?" Harry asked, remembering when he got sorted.

"Well, because I thought that was cheating... and rude. It's like asking someone to pick something for you because you can't make up your mind then not liking their choice. And besides I thought that was the point of the sorting hat?" Ariana said.

"What did it tell you?" Ron asked, Ariana could tell he wanted to know if the hat had said she was evil or something.

"Just that he saw many different things in me... that I would stand up for my friends, and that I was cunning, a bit arrogant, but that once I knew what I wanted I would do wondrous things to achieve it. Look I'm sorry we aren't in the same house, we can still be friends right?"

Harry looked over her, trying to decide if she was telling him the truth, when he decided she was he nodded. "Yeah, I just, had to make sure..."

Ariana smiled again. "Thank you. Look Draco's waiting for me, I just wanted to come say goodnight." She stepped forward giving her brother a quick hug. "Night guys." She nodded to Hermione and Ron and took off back towards Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Ariana made her way back through the crowd to Draco waiting off to the side like he said he would, leaning up against a statue he stood up straight as he saw her break through the crowd to join him. "Well?" He asked as she came within hearing distance.

"They think I'm evil because I'm in Slytherin. At least his friend does, Ron. I'm not quite sure how Harry feels..." She watched a couple of older students pass by. "So." She looked back at Draco.

"So what?" He asked.

"You promised me an answer later. Well, it is later." Ariana said as her and Draco slowly took of down towards the dungeons.

"You really aren't going to drop it are you?" He muttered rolling his eyes in a playful manner.

"I will if you give me a good enough reason to." Ariana said, Draco just looked at her. "What?" She asked when she looked over and he was already staring at her.

"You are just, nothing like any girl I've ever met..." He looked away pretending to watch something up ahead, when he chanced a glance back towards Ariana she was still watching him. Silently, with that small smile that always seemed to be plastered on her face.

"I think I will take that as a compliment." Ariana said bumping his hip with hers, he couldn't help but smirk. "So, this is going to be awkward huh?" Ariana asked as she followed Draco.

"Why?" He asked, a bit confused at the quick change of subject.

"Pansy. Your girlfriend." Ariana joked. "She tried to stab me with her wand on the train and now we are in the same house, probably the same room. I'm starting to wonder if I should have someone teach me some good protective charms to place around my bed. Or maybe I might have to kip on a couch somewhere."

"Pansy isn't my girlfriend, and you wont have to kip on a couch. She'll leave you alone since you're in Slytherin." Draco said, oblivious to what she meant.

"Wow, mean really are as thick as they are in books." Ariana mused aloud, Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know she has a thing for you right?"

"What? Pansy? She's just very... affectionate. We just know each other through our parents." Draco stammered out, Ariana rolled her eyes unconvinced.

"Mmmhmm, and I'm the Prime Minister." Ariana joked. "Alright, alright." Ariana said at the look Draco gave her. "I believe you believe what you're saying. All I'm saying is if I get my throat slit in the middle of the night I'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt you till your dying day Draco Malfoy." Ariana said sticking her tongue out at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Could be worse."

Ariana tilted her head to the side in questioning, "How so?"

"At least you'd be a pretty ghost, so I couldn't really complain."

Ariana stopped her mouth hanging slightly open. "What?"

"What what?" He asked, "Hasn't anyone ever given you a compliment before, Potter? And you shouldn't stand there with your mouth open you look ridiculous."

Ariana gave a small blush and bit her bottom lip. "No, they haven't." She said taking a couple of leaps to catch up to him as he had kept walking. "I didn't grow up with a golden spoon in my mouth." Ariana chided him.

"Actually it was emerald." He said casually as if talking about the weather.

"What?" Ariana asked, not sure he had heard him right.

"It was covered in emeralds, not gold, the spoon." Draco said, after a moment he let out a laugh at the look on her face. "I'm kidding!" Nudging her with his shoulder as they stopped in front of a stone wall, a few other students stood there along with the two boys Ariana had seen with Draco earlier, seeing him they walked over and stood next to him. "Boys, this is Ariana. Ariana, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said waving at each of them in turn as someone closer to the wall said the password, Purity, and the wall opened up revealing a passage. Ariana followed behind Draco, Crabbe and Goyle behind her, the passage leaded to a dim lit room that was covered with green and silver. "It's not much." Draco said sprawling out onto a love seat next to the fireplace, Crabb and Goyle sat across from him on a couch where a sour faced Pansy already sat, not wanting to cause anymore drama today than she had to, Ariana sat on the floor by the fireplace, feeling as though she had just sank into a warm bath.

"I think it's cozy," Ariana said as she locked her ankles together to the side sitting almost in a side saddle way. "I've never had a fireplace before." She turned her head towards the fire closing her eyes soaking in the warmth. "Mmm, it really is as wonderful as they say. Oh!" Ariana said suddenly, making Crabbe and Goyle jump as she herself jumped up and started off towards where she saw the other girls heading towards their beds. As she followed another fourth year she took a peak in the room and saw her trunk. Rushing over she opened it and pulled out a warn book with a faded cover that you couldn't even tell what the title used to be and quickly changed back into her new jeans and a ribbed dark green tank. She came back down, as she turned the corner she saw Draco had propped himself up on his elbows. "Back, sorry. I've always wanted to do this!" She crossed her legs Native American style and lowered herself back to the floor opening her book.

"You're reading?" Pansy gave a small laugh that sounded more like a shriek.

"Well yeah." Ariana said looking over at her. "Can't you?" Ariana shot back, Pansy's mouth slapped shut.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a new dark skinned boy Ariana hadn't noticed when she came back laughed. As the laughing died down Draco waved towards the new boy, "Ariana that is Blaise." Ariana gave a small wave and lowered her head back into her book. "What are you reading really?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"A book." Ariana said not looking up, not bothering to hide a smirk.

"Oh she is funny." The boy Blaise said, Ariana saw him smile out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's called Lord of the Rings, I've only read it about a million times but it's always worth another read." Ariana said turning a page.

"A muggle book really? Ew." Pansy said.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Ariana said stretching out, laying on the floor turning a page now and again. As the night wore on, the common room emptied more and more, even Pansy eventually left, after giving Draco a sickening good night, one which Ariana and Blaise spent the next fifteen minutes making fun of. When the clock had chimed ten o'clock Ariana stretched once again and shut her book and stood up. "Well, I guess I should go get some sleep too. If I'm to make a fool of myself all day tomorrow I might as well be rested."

"Oh stop, you wont make a fool of yourself. I'll take you to all your classes and help you out. You will be just fine." Draco said standing up as well, followed in suit by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks Draco, G'night. I mean," She paused putting on a sickly sweet face. "Night Drakey Poo!" Ariana giggled.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Be careful Potter or I might just lock you in a broom cupboard like your brother." Draco said trying to sound rude, but it came out sounding more like an empty threat.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ariana said getting a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh you should be Potter." Draco said stepping up to Ariana, only stopping a few inches away from her. He was still a good five inches taller than her but she didn't back down.

"Ohhh I'm quaking in my boots Malfoy." Ariana said pretending to shiver. She poked him in the nose with hers and laughed when Draco shook his head and took a step back at the sudden contact. "I win." She said, back to her bubbly personality. "Night boys." Ariana said picking up her book and strutted back towards the girls dormitory.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

The following day Draco did as he had said and had made sure Ariana had gotten to each of her classes on time, even the ones he didn't have with her. Professor McGonagall had taken her aside that morning to talk to her, letting her know that because she had missed out on the previous years there would be some classes that she would have with the rest of the first years for the first semester then they would see where she stood in her classwork come Christmas. "But why isn't Professor Snape telling me this?" Ariana asked politely. "Isn't he my head of house?"

"Professor Snape asked me to talk to you as he said he was too busy to mess with a child that has foolishly missed out on the past three years of school," At her downfallen face she had added, "His words not mine Potter," Professor McGonagall took off after giving her her schedule and a paper that her teachers would need to sign after each of her first year classes to see where she stood on a educational level.

"I've barely been here 24 hours and already a teacher hates me." Ariana said looking down at her schedule. "That has never happened to me before..."

"Don't let it get to you. He hates me too." Harry's voice brought her head back up.

"What did you do?" Ariana asked.

"Look like Dad." Harry said flatly. "You probably look too much like Mum for his liking. Trust me, I'd take Snape ignoring me over him harassing me anytime. Enjoy it while you can." Harry gave her a reassuring smile before having to take off to his own class.

After that Ariana had done her best, and had received nothing but wondrous comments from all her teachers, even Madam Hooch who was in charge of her flying lesson. After being able to do every trick Madam Hooch had her try she had given her a wondrous standing ovation. "Your Father couldn't have done it better!" She said as she signed the paper that needed to be signed.

"Thank you Madam Hooch," Ariana said taking the paper back, after her first charms lesson hearing almost the same thing except about her Mum, she was starting to think that maybe she wasn't such a duffer after all. It was only that she started back down towards the dungeon with Draco for her first potion lesson that she actually felt nervous. Professor Snape had flat out refused to let her be in his first year class. He had told her that she was accepted as a fourth year and would take the classes as such. Given he wouldn't look right at her as he said it, but she had gotten his drift. She sat at the same table between Blaise and Draco, Crabb, Goyle, and Pansy sat behind them, she was almost sure she felt Pansy's death glare burning into the back of her head.

"Your instructions." He said softly pointing his wand at the board. "Are up." Ariana looked at the words that had appeared on the board, the instructions for a Wit-Sharpening Potion sat there.

 _Okay, you can do this. Aced every other class so far. This. Is. Easy_. Ariana thought to herself. Ariana began mixing in the Ginger Root until her potion was lime green. Snape had started walking around the room, seeming to want to avoid their table until he seemed to have no choice, after looking at everyone else's "Pitiful excuses" as he had called them three different times. She was in the process of sprinkling in her scarab beetles when Snape turned to their table.

"Well, what sad excused do we have he-" He stopped in his tracks looking down into Ariana's caldron. She was paying no attention, despite the fact her heart was beating faster than it ever had in her life. Just as the instructions said it was turning red. Fully aware of Snape standing in front of her she continued with the steps, only looking up to make sure she was doing them in the correct order. As she finished chopping up more of her ginger roots and placing them into her caldron bits at a time as to not shock the potion as she added the last pieces it turned a beautiful shade of green, unlike Blaise who had added them all at once shocked the potion and it turned more of a blue green. Looking up at the board once more, she began stirring clockwise until it turned the yellow it was supposed to. Still not looking at Professor Snape, she took her caldron off the flame and let it cool. When she noticed Professor Snape still had not moved from in front of her table she chanced a look up.

"Professor?" She asked, doing her best to hide the fear from her face and voice, most of the other students had stopped trying and were not watching them.

"Why did you add the ginger roots a little bit at a time instead of all at once like the instructions say?" He asked his voice sharp and cold.

"Um, well because I thought the instructions were wrong..." She said, not understanding why she would be in trouble for telling the truth, at her words she heard the entire class gasp, if Snape had heard, he paid no attention.

"Wrong?" He said magicking up a stool and sitting down in front of her. "Are you telling me you believe my instructions were wrong?"

"No sir, I think the instructions you got from the book is wrong." Ariana said, keeping a straight face, thinking that she was about to get yelled at worse than she had ever had before, she was quite surprised when Snape actually smiled at her.

"So, I finally have a student who understands the madness to my methods." He stood up. "15 points to Slytherin, good job Potter." He stood up, collected some of her potion and continued to sulk around the classroom to the scraping of caldrons and tools.

Ariana let out a sigh and a small giggle as she slid down deep into her chair so far she was almost under the table. "I cannot believe what just happened in there!" Harry said as they busted out from Snape's cold classroom as he and a few other students from Gryffindor surrounded Ariana. "I never thought I'd EVER hear Snape say 'Good job' and 'Potter' in the same sentence!" Harry said.

"That was mental what you did, talking to Snape like that Ari." Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. "Bloody wicked, but mental."

"I didn't talk to him badly Ron, I just spoke to him like I'd want to be spoken to. There is a difference you know." Ariana said.

"Why did you really not just add it all together like that?" The boy Nevile Longbottom asked, hoping for anything to help him on the homework Snape had given everyone but her.

"Well, I did a lot of cooking for my pare- people that raised me, and I know that when you are cooking you have to be careful when adding cold ingredients to a hot pan. You can shock the food and depending on what you are making and how it needs to be made that could be bad. I just took a chance and it paid off. I just got lucky." Ariana said, trying to shake all the people. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. "But hey, I'm going to go get something to eat then head to go see Professor Snape. I want to talk to him about taking Care of Magical Creatures. I told Hagrid I'd look into taking it as soon as I could. " Ariana said taking off from the group after many people wanted to pat her on the back once more, never seeing Snape tell anyone good job, or even smile at a student like he did her. Finally breaking away from the group she turned around the corner almost running into Draco. "Oh thank god." Ariana said sighing. "I only just got away. Can we please go get dinner? I'm starving, and I'm pretty sure I'm still shaking from what just happened in potions."

Draco stood just staring at her. "Why didn't you tell me not to add the ginger roots all at once?"

"Did you not see that Professor Snape was standing right in front of me? I was terrified! I wasn't about to start whispering instructions to you right in front of him!" Ariana said looking at Draco like he was mad.

"He knows my Father, he wouldn't have cared." Draco said not moving.

"Well I didn't know that now did I?" Ariana shot back at him. "Next time he gives us instructions and I find something wrong I'll just write it down for you, I didn't know you needed to be babied so badly." Ariana spun on her heel and took off towards the Great Hall.

She was still fuming as she sat down at the Slytherin table next to someone, she didn't even pay attention to who until Blaise spoke. "Nice job back there." He said, he sounded almost bored.

"Are you going to scold me too?" Ariana spat, picking at the chicken breast she had placed on her plate. "Because I already told Draco that I wasn't going to say anything because since he's too damn fucking blind Snape was standing right in front of me."

"I was just complimenting you. Take it easy." Blaise said standing up. "I can leave you be if you are so hostile."

Ariana sighed, letting some of her anger out. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit pissed off. Sorry." Ariana said taking a small bite as Blaise sat back down.

"So looks like you have nothing to worry about being behind everyone else." He said, Ariana looked at him, she hadn't shared that fear with anyone else but Draco, at the thought of him she had stabbed her chicken a bit harder than what was needed. "I heard you talking with Draco." He explained and she relaxed.

"Oh, yeah. Guess not. I was worried learning magic was harder than learning something in muggle school." Ariana said relaxing a bit.

"And is it?" He asked.

"Well, muggle math is still the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Ariana said laughing. "You don't get it, but I mean the stuff you first learn is easy, then they start throwing in letters and it just gets crazy." Ariana sighed. "Thanks for listening Blaise. I really needed that." Ariana looked up at the teacher's table, Snape was still eating. "I want to talk to Professor Snape about taking Care of Magical Creature's class, since I don't have to take flying classes anymore." She stood. "Do you think I should wait till he's done?"

Blaise shrugged. "He's pretty good at disappearing right after dinner. So I would suppose now is as good as any other time." Ariana nodded, glad for a reason to walk away as Draco had just walked into the Great Hall, Pansy all over him. She was pleased to see, Draco wasn't thrilled about this.

 _Ha serves you right, ass._ Ariana thought to herself as she made her way up the side against the wall waiting a few feet away until he called her forward. "Yes Potter?" Snape said looking up from his plate.

"Professor I was wondering if since I no longer need to take flying classes, if it's alright with you I take an elective like the other fourth years?" Ariana asked, pulling out the paper Madam Hooch had signed earlier and handing it to him. He looked down at it reading what each of her teachers had said from the day. After a few moments he nodded.

"What class?" He said.

"Oh, I was thinking Care of Magical Creatures. I've always really liked animals and I think I'd really like the class." Ariana smiled. "I'm already thinking of what I'd like to do after graduation."

Snape's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes, Sir. I had a plan when I still lived with the muggles... but since I'm not a muggle plans change."

"And what would that be?" He was more curious than she had seen him so far this year.

"Well, I'm still thinking about my options, but I was thinking something to do with animals, Sir." She said. She really wasn't sure why Harry didn't like him. He seemed quite nice to her. _Maybe it's just because you're a Slytherin_. Her inner voice chimed in.

"Well, then I see no problem with you filling your schedule with suitable classes." He wrote down something on the paper she had given him. "You will report to Professor Hagrid starting tomorrow, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy can show you as he has done such a memorable job of so today." He stood up. "Goodnight Ariana." He said sweeping off down between the tables and out of the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

The small fight between Draco and Ariana lasted over the next few weeks, until it went from each other making snide marks to each other to them completely ignoring each other, which Pansy seemed to find just fine. Ariana awoke early on the Saturday morning, entering October, which she was thankful for as she had gone to bed long before anyone else, as Pansy had taken it upon herself to fawn over Draco quite loudly and Ariana, not wanting to listen anymore nor take the poison that was Pansy's voice, retired to her bed early, not even bringing herself to enjoy the horrified look upon Draco's face at this new attention. Ariana quickly and quietly changed into her jeans and a plain black tank, pulling a baggy dark green hoddie on over her head. She had told Hagrid she would help with with the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Although she wasn't thrilled with them, she knew that not every creature was cute and cuddly and still wanted to help. As she finished lacing up her knee high black converses she quickly bolted into the common room. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be there, and was quite surprised when she ran, literally, into Draco. The result of which knocked them both to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sor- oh it's you." Ariana said dusting herself off and standing up.

"Yeah, it's just me, sorry it's not your precious boyfriend Blaise." Draco spat off.

"Blaise isn't my boyfriend. He's just been hanging out with me since you-" She stopped herself. "I don't have to explain myself to you Malfoy." She said curtly before turning on her heel, trying to walk away quickly but she failed, falling forward almost crashing into the floor before Draco grabbed her by the arm, but all he managed was to do was pull himself down with her. They each took a look at each other, Draco laying on top of Ariana, his once slicked back hair sticking up at odd points and they both started laughing. "Okay, okay. Now get your fat butt off of me." Ariana said when they finally stopped laughing, even after a few people had walked by.

"Well I wouldn't be on you if your fat butt hadn't pulled me down too." He said. They both stood staring at each other for a couple moments before both muttering "Sorry" at the same time, not stopping themselves when a grin appeared on each face. "So why are you up so early?" He asked slicking his hair back into place.

"I told Hagrid I'd help him with something." Ariana said, happy to have her friend back. "I could ask you the same thing. Sneaking away while your dearest Pansy is asleep? Naughty!"

"She's been driving me mental." Draco said as they made their way into the Great Hall, it was still somewhat dark outside and there were few people in the Great Hall, most everyone else was still asleep.

"Oh honey, you were already mental to start with." Ariana smirked as they sat down, pulling some food onto her plate. "So what were you planning on doing all day while trying to hide from your dear flower?" Ariana asked.

"Dunno. Hadn't thought that far." He said following Ariana and pulling some food onto his plate as well.

"Well, you could always come down and help me at Hagrid's." Ariana said after a few bites.

"Like I would want to help that oaf." Draco scoffed.

"By help I mean sit there and laugh as I get attacked by Skrewts and be prepared to put out any fires that may happen." Ariana bribed.

Draco took another few bites before answering, thinking over what she had said. "Well... Yeah I think that would work." They finished their plates and got up slowly walking down the light frosted grounds to Hagrid's hut.

As they got closer Hagrid spotted them waving to Ariana, his face which had broken into a smile turned quickly into a frown as he saw who was with her. "Wha's 'e doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked looking down at Draco.

"He's hiding from his girlfriend." Ariana said, smiling up at Hagrid. "I told him I'd help him out. I thought he could be useful if I needed to make a quick get a way from a Skrewt." Ariana joked nudging Draco. "He's just going to hang out over by your hut. I know his little flower wouldn't ever dream he'd be down here." Ariana said as she pulled on some dragon hide gloves and started helping out Hagrid.

A few hours passed, and the cool air that had control of the grounds that morning had melted away, causing Ariana to remove the baggy hoodie or suffer heat stroke as 10:30 rolled around. Ariana stood wiping some sweat from her forehead and looked over at Draco who had been joined by Blaise. She thanked Hagrid and gave him back the dragon hide gloves and walked over to the two boys. "We think thats all we can do for the day. Hagrid doesn't want to stress the Skrewts out." You guys want to head back up? I told Blaise I'd help him with homework. I can look at yours too if you want." Ariana said as the two boys stood up and they started back up towards the castle talking about an early lunch.

Ariana had forgotten that the reason Draco had come with her down to Hagrid's was because he was hiding from Pansy, but remembered only too late when she heard her voice ring through the hall like a headache in waiting. "Drakey!" She almost all but screeched as she flung her arms around Draco's neck, "I have been looking for you all morning!" She spotted Ariana and her perky demeanor changed in a heartbeat. "What were you doing with her?"

"He went with me. He was... watching me make a fool of myself down at Hagrid's..." Ariana said covering for him. She knew Draco had to be nice to her because of his parents, she wasn't about to get him in trouble with his folks, after all, she did want them to like her too.

"I thought you two were fighting?" She sneered.

"We made up. Figured we were being stupid." Ariana said flinging her hoodie over her shoulder. "Well, I'm starving so, I guess I'm heading inside." Ariana said starting towards the Great Hall again, Blaise followed. She really didn't know what she had expected when Draco had met up with Pansy again. She had only gone a couple feet when Draco's footsteps fell into place with her. Ariana looked over and raised and eyebrow at him, Pansy was following him, looking very unhappy at the mended friendship.

"I'm hungry too, I mean, that is a long walk!" He said pointing to Hagrid's hut like it was the obvious answer, but Ariana caught it for what it really was and smiled at him, mouthing a soft "Thank you". Weather he saw it or not, he gave no sign.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ariana finished and left the table before the others, she wanted to take a look at something on her homework for potions before helping Draco and Blaise, and more than likely Pansy. She was deep in thought she almost didn't realize someone was calling her name. It was only when a hand clasped around her shoulder that she was brought out of her thoughts. Turning around she came face to face to Blaise holding her hoodie he handed it over. "I called you." He said.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something I wrote down on the homework and I'm second guessing myself." Ariana said.

"Why do you always seem like you're somewhere else when we are together?" He asked, it sounded more like an accusation.

"What do you mean? We talk all the time." Ariana said thinking back to the past month, when had she ever made Blaise feel like she wasn't really a part of a conversation?

"Not like how you talk to Draco," He said, almost sneered.

"What are you talking about? I talk to you just like I do him! If I remember correctly, you've been the one I talked to this entire past month, not Draco." Ariana said.

"I don't know why you like him so much. He all but almost ignored you this entire month then just out of no where you two are best friends again?" Blaise asked, Ariana felt like this was suddenly going somewhere and she didn't want to be around when it appeared. "I thought you were my- my friend."

"Blaise. I am your friend. But I can be friends with other people too." Ariana said, feeling highly uncomfortable.

Blaise took a step forward placing a hand on each side of Ariana backing her into the wall behind her, blocking her from walking away. "What if I want you to be more than just my friend?" He looked down into her eyes, his brown ones meeting her hazel eye and green eye which were both opened wide.

"B-Blaise! I mean, really I wouldn't know what t-to say!" Ariana said, wishing that someone, anyone, even Pansy, would walk by right now.

"I really like you Ari." Blaise whispered bringing his face forward, she could feel his breath on her face, it was warm and smelled like cinnamon.

"Blaise." Ariana said, not knowing what to say.

"Ariana?" Came a familiar voice behind Blaise, Ariana let out a thankful breath of air.

"Draco!" Ariana said and Blaise quickly dropped his hands and stepped away. "Blaise and I were just t-talking!" Ariana said, but her voice was a bit higher than normal which did not go unnoticed.

"Ooooo." Pansy squealed from beside Draco. "They must have been snogging! We should leave them be Drakey." Pansy said tugging on Draco's arm, but he didn't move.

"Ariana, go with Pansy back to the common room. I want to have a word with Zambini." Draco said, he looked at neither of the girls, only at Blaise.

"Draco, really, I'm fine. There's no reason for any of this." Ariana placed her hand on Draco's arm, "There isn't a need for any of this."

"Go. Common. Room. Now." Draco said with each breath.

"I'm not leaving unless you both come with me." Ariana said crossing her arms, standing in between the two boys.

"Better listen to your boyfriend Ariana." Blaise said tossing his head. "This is stupid." He started to walk away but before Ariana could say anything Draco had his wand out and was sending curses at Blaise, who must have been expecting it because he dodged and sent one spinning back at Draco, missing Ariana by inches as Draco flung towards her, knocking them both down. Pansy let off a shriek and took off. Draco stood up as Blaise sent another spell towards Draco, just as he raised his wand to send another spell back towards Blaise both boys were blasted backwards.

Ariana looked around as Professor McGonagall walked towards them, lowering her wand. "Never in my life have I ever seen two students act like this. To Professor Snape's office now!" She said pointing towards the dungeons where both boys started towards. "Are you alright Miss. Potter?" She asked helping Ariana help, using her wand to dust her off.

"Yes, I'm fine, Professor, please. This was just a misunderstanding. Draco walked in on Blaise and me... talking." Ariana said, thinking it was better to not say what she was going to.

"And that upset Mr. Malfoy did it? That is still no excuse, there is to be no use of magic in between classes, and Mr. Zambini and Mr. Malfoy both know this, much less to be used on each other." She paused, "You should go have Madam Pomfrey check you out to make sure you are fine." Professor McGonagall said turning to follow Draco and Blaise.

"Professor, please, I'm fine. Draco knocked me out of the way. Please, this is all my fault." Ariana said.

"They knew what they were doing, they will both be receiving detention and I will be taking house points from the both of them." Professor McGonagall said.

"Y-you're not going to expel them?" Ariana asked.

"That is up to Professor Snape, but I highly doubt he will do so." Professor McGonagall said. "Now please, go have yourself checked out." She said pointing her towards the Hospital Wing.

Ariana waited until Professor McGonagall disappeared down to Professor Snape's office and took off after them, determined to wait until both boys came out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Ariana paced quietly outside Professor Snape's office, straining her ears to try and hear something, anything coming from inside but just as she was starting to think that maybe no one was in there and she was waiting in vain the door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out into the hallway, took one look at Ariana and gave her a small nod and took back off towards the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise walked out followed by Professor Snape.

"If I hear you two are fighting again it will be more than detention!" He sneered looking from one boy to the other, neither of which would look at him. "Not get out of here." He looked up, just before he almost ran Ariana over. "Miss. Potter," He snapped, "And what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"I was just waiting for my friends Professor..." Ariana said, unsure as to why he was angry at her.

"I think you have caused enough problems for one day, and if I remember correctly Professor McGonagall said you had gone to the Hospital Wing to get checked out." He said looking down at her.

"I'm fine!" Ariana said feeling frustrated. "I'm not hurt, and last time I checked I was perfectly fine to know if my own body was hurt or not!" She was tired of everyone treating her like some china doll that was about to break. "Why is everybody acting like I'm going to bust into a million pieces?!" She said trying to not throw her hands up in air. Snape stood there staring at her, at an apparent loss for words.

"I did not realize you were so used to being babied by your muggle parents that you were sick of it." He sneered regaining himself.

"If that was being babied I don't want to know what your idea of being mean to me is." She stared up at him, he was suddenly reminded of the time her Mother had given him that look. And with that she spun and stormed off, not wanting to stick around for Snape to regain himself once more.

She didn't want to go to the Slytherin common room because she didn't feel like talking to anyone there, and she didn't know where the Gryffindor Common Room was either, much less the password. So before she realized where she was she was walking out onto the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, she knew it was off limits, but at the moment to her that just meant she wouldn't run into anyone there and that, sounded like a wonderful idea. Looking around she made sure no one was looking towards her or paying any attention she quickly disappeared behind some of the trees and into the forest.

After a few steps in, it felt like a whole other world, like she had closed a window and opened a door. The forest floor was covered with tall grasses and some moss, the further she stared inwards the closer the trees seemed to get, almost as if the forest ended in just a wall of trees. She looked back around the tree she had stepped behind, back through the window, no one had noticed. She turned back, her anger had subsided, now she had been taken over by simple innocent curiosity. The sounds of the other students seemed to have been silenced by the forest itself, as though it was a loud radio that had suddenly been shut off. She took another step forwards and took in a deep breath and walked deeper into the forest.

Ten minutes later, although to her it felt like hours thanks to the quickly darkening forest. She felt strangely at ease, but also on edge the forest was strangely quiet, and she couldn't help but think that it was curious that she hadn't ran into any animals yet. She had just paused to take a look back when she heard a twig snap about 10 feet to her left. Her head snapped towards the sound and she lowered herself closer to the ground hoping that if it was something dangerous it wouldn't see her. She inched forward towards the noise not exactly knowing why she was going towards the noise instead of turning tail and running away back towards the school. As she slowly creeped around a rather larger tree she saw something dark flex what looked like huge wings. As it moved a bit more into a small clearing that was between Ariana and the shadow, she saw it looked almost skeleton like, with what were indeed dark wings that rested against its body, now that she saw it in the light it looked a lot less scary. As she went to stood up she slipped a bit, skinning her arm on the tree. "Ouch!" She said in a hushed whisper, looking down at the little bit of blood that was starting to form. _Shit, this is bad_. Ariana though to herself. _Bleeding in the middle of the forest like this NOT good. I got to get out of here._ She looked towards her left, she had gone only in a perfect forward line, knowing that making all kinds of twists and turns would have defiantly got her lost. Looking back at the creatures she noticed that a much smaller one than the one she had seen, more than likely a baby, had crept closer to her and was now sniffing at the blood dripping off of her arm.

"No no little guy." Ariana said rubbing his neck and turning back towards the castle, she wanted to get there quickly, but she did not want to create a lot of attention to anything else that might be lurking nearby. She took one last look at the baby and started off towards the castle. After taking a few steps she heard foot steps behind her, she turned and looked and saw the baby was following her. "Aw little guy..." She stopped and watching as the baby pranced towards her, happy for her to wait. "You can't come with me bud, I know I probably smell really good to you right now, but you got to stay with your Mummy." She sat down on a tipped over tree and stroked the creature's strange skin.

"You should not have left the school yourself young one." A gruff voice said from behind her. Ariana jumped and spun looking to see who had spoke. There stood something with the body of a horse and the torso of a man.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Ariana said standing up. "I was just... wanting to get away for a bit... I didn't think..." Ariana said feeling extremely stupid now that her anger and curiosity had dwindled.

"Fear not for I pose no danger to you child." The centaur said stepping forward towards Ariana, she didn't move. "What brings you so far away from the other students?"

"I just needed to get away for a bit... be by myself." Ariana said sitting back down on the tipped over log.

"Surely there are places that you can be alone at the school."

"Yeah, I just dunno, this seemed more peaceful... I really was just getting ready to leave." Ariana stood up again. "Is that alright?"

"It is for the best." He said stepping aside letting her past.

"Thank you." She said taking a few steps forward then turning back. "Can you tell me what that creature is?" She asked pointing to the baby.

"I see no one here but us." He said looking up towards the sky. Ariana took it as that the conversation was over and started back towards the school. Just as she could see the opening to the school even bits of light that peaked through the trees stopping just a few feet in front of her, a pale hand reached out around her arm pulling her back into the darkness, just as a scream that threatened to burst from her throat a cold hand clapped down over it.

Twisting around to see what had her, she came face to face with a pale face with black eyes that bore into her. His hairless head matching with his black eyes and pale skin she knew exactly what he was. A vampire.


	15. Apologies

For those of you who have been here a while you may have noticed I post daily mon-Fri. Today I won't be posting my 10 month old is sick. I hope you all have a great weekend & I will post again on Monday.

Thank you for understanding.


	16. Chapter 15

**Before I begin this chapter I've noticed I've been getting a lot of reviews about "lack of brittish words" or Ariana is a "plain Jane or marry sue" now I don't know if you read the brief summary of the story but this is a repost of one I had started working on on an old account. I have a 3 kids and only one of them goes to school so I don't have a lot of time to go back & do touch ups on a story I started almost 3 years ago. I'm sorry if you disapprove of my writing but I can say I'm taking your comments to heart. The newer chapters that are being freshly written by me are a bit better written. So I do apologize for what must seem like a hard read for those who have spoken up. The fresh chapters are coming up soon (I do believe they start about chapter 20). Again I have 3 children that take up much of my attention and I am no where near an author this is just something I enjoy doing in my pass time. For those of you who are enjoying the story the way it is I thank you so much for your support and I do encourage you to let me know if you are enjoying this or not. Thank you very much.**

 **MamaFlash.**

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

Ariana stared horrified at the vampire above her. "I was so hoping that meddling centaur would leave you be soon enough. I could smell you from the other side of the forest." He said inhaling as he finished. "It was so easy, tracking you down you know." He said softly, running a finger down the side of her throat. "Easiest dinner I've ever caught." He said leaning his head down towards her throat.

"Please!" Ariana said quickly moving her mouth away from his hand. "Please, I'm a student at the school. If-if-if you k-kill me they will come looking for me. I've been gone long enough they probably already are."

"There are many students at the school, I highly doubt they will miss you so soon." He said, but he had pulled his face away from her neck second guessing himself, letting her go.

Ariana sat up quickly but didn't run, she knew he could catch her if he wanted to and she didn't want to die running away. "Please," Ariana said. "I know there are other things in here you could eat besides me." Ariana said trying to bide her time, hoping someone was close and could hear her. When he said nothing but sat there watching her she broke the silence. "I'm not going to scream if that is what you're waiting for." She said looking back towards the light peaking through. So close and so far.

"You're not going to beg for your life?" He mused.

"I didn't beg when I was beaten within an inch of my life, I'm not going to beg for you." Ariana stood up, he didn't move. "So are you letting me go?" She asked stepping towards the light another inch.

"I'm just wondering if I should kill you or not. Dumbledore has been quite nice to let me prowl this forest but killing you would end that, once they found you. I am merely trying to decide if you would be worth it." He took a step forward licking his lips. "I very much think you are quite worth it my dear. I will be gone after I drain you dry."

He reached towards, her arms outstretched, just as he was about to clasp his pale hand around her throat Ariana pulled her wand out from her back pocket and yelled, "LUMOS!" The tip of her wand lighted and blinded the vampire, scrambling up to her feet she bolted past the trees, tripping over a breached tree root going head over heels knocking into the one and only Professor Snape.

"Potter." He sneered. "What were you do-" He stopped, looking down at her face which had gone pale and was covered with dirt and her arm still dripping blood, along with the few new scratches she had acquired when she had struggled against the vampire. Tears stained her face.

"P-P-Professor Snape! I-I-I was ju-just l-leaving..." Her body shook.

He took one look at her and looked back at the place she had just ran into him from. "To the Hospital Wing, now." He said, steering her there.

As she marched next to him past the other students, most of them stopping to watch, she didn't care at the moment if she got detention for the rest of the school year, she was alive. As he opened the door and had her step inside his face lost some of its fury. As they reached the Hospital Wing doors Ariana reached out for them but he stood in front of her, her arm dropped back down to her side. "Are you going to tell me what you were doing in the forest?" He crossed his arms, waiting.

"I went for a walk... I-I wanted to be alone." Ariana lowered her head, as tears slipped off the end of her nose. "That feels so stupid now." Ariana said, no longer trying to hold back her tears no longer caring if Snape saw. "I was angry, and stupid, and I just thought that we went in with Hagrid for class and I wasn't going to go in very far, but then I saw these creatures and I fell on the tree cutting my arm and I knew that I should leave and I tried, but one of the babies were following me, and I tried to get him to stop, but then I ran into a centaur and he said he couldn't see it and then just as I was about to leave a vampire appeared out of no where and he said he was going to drain me, and I just got away when I ran into you..." Ariana said hugging herself. "He wanted me to beg for my life... but I wouldn't." She looked up at Snape who said nothing.

"Lets go see Madam Pomfrey." He said quietly opening the door and letting her walk past. "And I hope this teaches you a lesson about going into the forest alone."

Ariana stopped in her tracks. "Y-you're not going to give me detention or something?"

"Do you want one? Because I can think of a good many things I could have you do. But I think, given your, incident, I feel you have learned a lesson." Professor Snape said not looking towards her.

"Thank you Professor Snape..." Ariana said, quietly looking at the ground.

"Next time I will not be so kind. Sit." He sat her down on a bed and walked off to get Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey fussed over her for the next two hours, even after she had said that she was alright. "Can I go back to my common room now?" Ariana had asked for the 50th time.

"I'd rather you stay the night here." She said sounding very cross. "You need an uneventful night and I would think that would best be served here. Now you should eat something, anything." She said pushing the soup she had been trying to get her to eat for the past thirty minutes, which was more than likely cold now.

"I'm really not hungry..." Ariana said, "I think I'd rather just sit here for a while." She turned her head towards the window that looked out at the forest.

"Punish yourself all you want Miss. Potter, but starving yourself shouldn't be one of them." She said curtly walking off, leaving the soup there.

Ariana looked at the clock in the Hospital Wing, it was almost four, people would be going in and out of the Great Hall soon for dinner. _Would Draco notice I'm not there? Would he even care? I mean I pretty much got him in detention for who knows how long._ Ariana sighed and slid down into a laying position on the bed, not wanting to think about it. Madam Pomfrey had also brought her a basin to wash the dirt and grime off of her arms and face, but she hadn't touched it either, just like the soup it was now room temperature. She was just starting to get bored with brooding when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and a small blonde head poked itself in looking around quickly, obviously not wanting to be caught if who ever he was looking for was not here. Just as Ariana tried to roll over and cover her face up with the blanket Draco's eyes found hers and he let himself in and walked over to her bed as quickly and as quietly as he could.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, why are you still here? And why are you so dirty?" He asked quickly as Madam Pomfrey rushed over towards them.

"Out, Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Potter has had quite enough excitement with her little adventure. She does not need to relieve it tonight."

"I'm fine... Please, can he stay for a bit. If he starts stressing me out you can throw him out the window for all I care..." Ariana asked looking up at Madam Pomfrey.

Either too tired of arguing with her, or deciding it was no point she just scoffed and walked back towards her office.

"What adventure? The fight wasn't that scary." Draco said as she shut the door to her office.

"She wasn't talking about that..." Ariana said not wanting to look at him, now that he was there, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him now.

"What happened?" He said taking his wand and warming up the water sitting in the basin and taking out the rag and wringing it out handing to her. "You can't think I'm going to leave here with you covered in dirt. Go on." When she didn't take the rag he rolled his eyes and started washing off her left arm himself. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Was all he said when she didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of an internal struggle Ariana launched into the story of what happened after she left the outside of Snape's office. The entire time she spoke Draco said nothing until she spoke about the vampire then Draco had actually dropped the rag he was holding and she paused long enough for him to pick it back up again. "Then Professor Snape brought me here. I just feel so stupid." She said pulling her arm away from him and placing her head in her hands, fighting back tears that threatened to break past her eyelashes.

"Hey, shhh." He said patting her back. "You're going to get me thrown out a window." He said standing up and sitting on the bed next to her pulling her to his chest. "You're safe now and everything is going to be alright." He rested his chin on top of her head.

"She wouldn't throw you out a window. I was trying to be funny." She said.

"Well it was very funny." He said placing his finger and thumb on her chin pulling her head up to meet his face. "Hysterical. Almost pissed myself I was laughing so hard." He smirked, she did too.

"You think you're so funny." She leaned her head forward resting it against his lips, realizing just how tired she really was. "I didn't know how tired I was until just now..."

"I could leave." He said preparing himself to sit up, but Ariana didn't move.

"I don't want you to do that either." She said, her voice a bit muffled by his shirt, he chuckled.

"Well, how about this. I'm going to go nip into the Great Hall and eat and I will come back when I'm done. If you're asleep I'll leave you be and come see you tomorrow when she lets you out. If you're still awake I'll stay and talk to you till you pass out or she throws me out the window." She smirked this time.

"Deal."

"Alright." He said, leaning forward and before he knew what he was doing he left a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in a bit," He said trying to play it off, his cheeks a bit flushed as were hers. "If not, sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." He turned and quickly walked over and out the door. Thirty minutes later when he stuck his head back in, she was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The next morning Draco was waiting for her just like he said he would be. Madam Pomfrey fussed over her as long as she could before finally letting Ariana leave. She walked into the Great Hall and sat down, avoiding Blaise and Pansy's stares, somewhat shielding herself behind Goyle. "Did you sleep alright?" Draco asked, scooting closer to her so he didn't have to talk very loud, they were hip to hip.

"Yes and no." Ariana said thinking back to right after he had left, Madam Pomfrey had tried to give her a potion that would help her sleep and keep it dreamless, but Ariana refused it rolling over continuing to say she was fine. She even heard Draco trying to argue with Madam Pomfrey to just let him sit there but she had shooed him away to let her sleep, but she wasn't about to tell him she heard him. "I just had nightmares all night." Which was mostly true, she had woken up around one that morning screaming herself and Madam Pomfrey awake, at that she had made her take the potion to help her sleep, which Ariana had taken only enough to fall asleep and dream nothing.

Draco placed his hand over the one she wasn't using to pick at her food, "I know how you feel, I tossed and turned all night." He said using his left hand to eat. "I can't help but feel that if I hadn't walked in on you and Blaise-"

"You didn't walk in on anything." Ariana said curtly taking her hand out from under his and placing it in her lap, "Blaise pinned me up against the wall and was trying to- I don't know what he was trying to do." Ariana said stabbing at a piece of toast.

"Me being an idiot has nothing to do with what happened yesterday." Ariana lied. "Can we please talk about something else?" Ariana asked, placing her hand on the table again, but Draco did not replace his hand on top of it.

"You still going to help me with potions homework?" Draco asked after a few silent moments. Ariana looked up at him from her plate.

"Wow, really?" She rolled her eyes in a playful manner, "That was a quick adjustment." She nudged him with her arm. "Yeah, we will go take a look as soon as we are both done."

As the weeks grew closer to Halloween the excitement in the school grew to the point it felt like a balloon ready to pop. When the night their visitors were to arrive Ariana and Draco dropped their things off at the Slytherin Common Room as soon as potions was done and gathered with the rest of the school while they waited. Just as Ariana and Draco were talking about trying to sneak away and warm up, the Beauxbatons carriage finally arrived Ariana gave Draco a nudge as she saw him staring at some of the girls. "What?" He mouthed smirking at her, Ariana just rolled her eyes.

"Like what you see do you?" She mouthed back.

Leaning forward he whispered quietly in her ear, "I've seen better."

"Oh I'm sure you have." She whispered back before he pulled away, he just winked.

As the girls from Beauxbatons and their large Mistress went inside the students went back to standing, waiting for Durmstrang to arrive, after Beauxbatons everyone was looking towards the skies, wondering what Durmstrang was going to be riding in on. As the sun started to go down a bit it got a tad cooler. Ariana, who had spilled something on her robe and had no clean ones yet was the only one who didn't have a robe, shuffled closer to Draco who was warmer, he hid the smile that came on his face, although Pansy saw it, giving a small 'humpf' looking towards the sky like she was suddenly interested in it.

When the Durmstrang students finally arrived Ariana was itching to go inside, eat and curl up next to the fire thankful it was a Friday. She stood up looking towards Snape, hoping he would start having them file inside, but he stood staring ahead watching Professor Dumbledore and the Durmstrang Headmaster, Professor Karkaroff, Snape was giving him a strange, almost hateful look, she thought he only reserved for her brother. Ariana looked back when Draco had nudged her and pointed to the boy closest to Karkaroff.

"That's Victor Krum!" He murmured under his breath. "He's a World Famous Quidditch player, I saw him play this past summer at the Cup." Draco said, sounding proud like he normally did when he talked about something important happening to him.

"That's really awesome and all Draco, but two things; one, I've no idea what the ruddy hell 'The Cup' is. Two, I'm freezing." Ariana said rubbing her arms, before Draco was able to make a retort a brown fury coat wrapped around Ariana. She quickly looked around and found a burly Durmstrang student standing there. He gave her a small nod of the head and a smile.

"Marin!" Karkaroff shouted, "Stop messing around!" The boy who had given her the coat took off back towards his other classmates, leaving Ariana with his coat looking surprised, next to Draco who seemed to be giving the boy death stares.

"That was... strange." Ariana said looking down at the coat. "Nice, but strange." Draco simply scoffed. As Durmstrang went inside Professor Snape had them follow, as they were the last out they were the first in. After they were all sat back down at their respective tables, Ariana slipped off the coat the boy Marlin had given her.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly, — guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" Dumbledore said, and at that the girls from Beauxbaton sat at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang students made their way over to Ariana and Draco's table, the boy Draco had pointed out earlier, Victor Krum, sat next to Draco who looked extremely smug about this but lost some of it when the boy from earlier, Marlin, sat next to Ariana.

"Thank you for this." Ariana said handing back his coat. "You really didn't have to." She smiled.

"It is no problem." He said waving his hand. "I veard vou say vou vere cold. Vou vere not bundled up like everyvne else."

"Yeah, I spilled some stuff on my robes." Ariana said. "Oh, um I'm Ariana by the way." She said holding out her hand, he told it and bent over kissing it. "Oh my." Ariana said flushing red. "Um, thank you?"

"It is vine. I am Marlin." Marlin said turning towards the food that had appeared.

"Yeah I heard Professor Karkaroff." Ariana said pulling some food onto her plate. "So, again. Thank you Marlin, you really didn't need to do that." She smiled. "It was very sweet though."

"It is not av cold vere as it is vere I am from." He simply said, Ariana gave a small nod in understanding.

Ariana looked over at Draco, who she was surprised to see had turned his back on her completely, "Draco?" Ariana asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He answered, it sounded colder than it normally did.

"If you're going to talk to me like that don't bother." Ariana said with a small huff.

"Vou should not talk to vour girlfriend like that." Marlin said frowning.

"I'll talk to her however I please," Draco sneered at him.

"He's not my boyfriend." Ariana said, choosing to ignore the small jump her stomach did when he wasn't the one to say that. "I'm going to bed. Good night Marlin it was very nice to meet you, and good luck." Ariana said storming away from the table, scoffing something about "Stupid boys."


	18. Poll

So I have a questions to ask all you wonderful people. Like my synopsis says, this is me reposting a story I wrote & posted over 3 years ago. In that version i changed my year choice about 20 chapters in. Instead of going with year 4 I changed it to year 5. I was able to have 27 chapters with changing the story line and I'm fighting with myself on if I want to do that with this posting. I'very got those chapters saved and I'm currently trying to continue the story as is in year four but I am having a very hard time sticking with it. So I'm going to have a poll. Comment down below of you think changing the age from 14/15 to 15/16 would be a good idea. I've got loads of chapters I can't use with this story because it has Umbridge in it & I do bring in a heavy romantic character for ArI. So down below let me know what you guys think! Whichever one gets more votes I'll go with! Thank you all for your input & enjoyment with this story! You all are simply the best! Also let me know if you think I should do more author's notes in the beginning like others do, but mostly I wanna know what you guys think of the year change! I will give it until this Friday October 28th!


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Over the next morning Ariana seemed to run into Marlin every time she tried to find Draco to say she was sorry for whatever had made him mad, but it seemed he was either trying to avoid her, when actually she just kept missing him. For while she looked for Draco in all the normal places he would be he looked for her in the normal places he thought she would be. All while she was looking for Draco she was playing guide to Marlin, who very much slowed her process by asking a lot of questions. Right after lunch she was able to ditch Marlin by slipping into a crowd headed towards the library. As she slipping silently into the library Ariana saw a familiar face. Deciding she was going to make up for him being so rude the night before Ariana followed quickly and quietly along a row of books. Just before Draco was about to get up from the table he was sitting at she reached out and grabbed him. She had tried to aim for his sides, but he had moved to quickly and her hands landed on his hips but the result was the same, he shouted and Madam Pince threw them out.

"What was that about?!" He shouted again once Madam Pince had disappeared back into the library. "I've been looking for you all morning."

"I was getting you back for being so rude last night." Ariana said folding her arms. "And I've been looking for you all morning too." Her face softened. "I wanted to say I was sorry for whatever I did to make you mad. I dunno what it was, but I didn't get to talk to you for a whole month over something stupid, I didn't want to do it again." She looked down and shuffled her feet.

Draco continued to look at her, he hadn't been expecting her to apologize. "Yeah, well you didn't ask him to give you his coat..." Draco muttered.

Ariana's head snapped up. "THAT'S what you were so angry about?! I felt bad because some guy handed me his coat and you got upset?" Ariana's hands flew to her hips. "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard Draco Malfoy." She paused, her arms going a tad slack. "Why would you care if some guy gave me his coat anyways?"

"I-I don't!" Draco said not expecting the question, she was too good at noticing things. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if it bothers you so much why don't you do it next time before another boy gets the chance?" Ariana said smirking. "You act like he was going to steal me away or something." Draco stared at her wide eyed for a moment, not daring himself to speak. "I mean, you're like my best friend here. No one is gonna take my friendship away from you." Ariana nudged Draco in the arm as they started to walk away together.

"I know that." Draco said, trying to ignore the small flip he felt in his stomach when she touched him. "I wasn't thinking about that." He muttered, Ariana didn't seem to hear him.

"So who do you think is going to become the Hogwarts Champion?" Ariana asked after a few moments. "I don't think I've seen many people from our house put their names in, but if it was me I wouldn't want everyone to watch. I would have sneaked out during the night to do it." Draco nodded, thankful for the change of subject. They spent the rest of the day talking about what they would do if they were chosen as champions.

That night as everyone gathered in the Great Hall waiting, those who had finished with their dinners were staring up at Dumbledore, who may have been purposely taking his time. Finally it seemed Dumbledore stood up and walked around the Goblet, "Yes, I do believe it only needs a few more minutes to decide. Now while we wait I just want to say another thank you to our guests and our students who have been the up most delight." The Goblet behind him flared suddenly shooting a piece of paper into the air, Dumbledore reached out and caught it. "From Durmstrang, Victor Krum!" Dumbledore pointed to the Slytherin table where Krum stood up and stalked off towards Dumbledore who shook his hand and pointed him towards a door off to the side. As the clapping subsided the Goblet flared once again and again it shot out a piece of paper which Dumbledore again caught. "From Beauxbations, Fleur Delacour!" The pretty girl Draco had been watching the day they arrived stood and gracefully seemed to glide to Dumbledore who showed her again to the room off to the side.

"Oh your girlfriend got chosen." Ariana joked nudging Draco in the side.

"Oh haha." He smirked at her.

"Very good, Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said. Another minute later the Goblet flared, as it did so, the entire school seemed to hold their breath all at the same time as this paper seemed to take forever for Dumbledore to catch. When he finally did he looked down at it and smiled. "Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table erupted with applause. A handsome looking 7th year stood and walked up to Dumbledore shook his hand and disappeared behind the same door. "Well! Now that we have our three champions we can-" But Dumbledore stopped, at first Ariana couldn't figure out why but then she saw, not needing Draco to point it out.

"The Goblets glowing again." He said, more interested in it now than he had been before.

The Goblet flared and another piece of paper shot out, if the last one took forever to fall, it was no comparison to this one. Time seemed to have stood still until Dumbledore's hand clasped around the paper. He looked down at it, seeming to read it several times before he looked up and over at the Gryffindor table. "Harry Potter." He said it softly, but the Great Hall was so quiet that it was almost as though he shouted it. "Harry!" He said a bit more loudly this time, "Come here Harry." Dumbledore said waving his hand for him. Ariana looked over towards the mess of black hair that was shoved forward by a bushy brown one as she and the rest of the Hall watched as he slowly made his way to Dumbledore.

"No..." Ariana said softly, "This can't be right." Ariana made to stand but Draco pulled her down.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Someone has to stop this!" Ariana whispered loudly. "He can't do this! There is an age restriction for a reason!" Ariana tried to pull her arm from his grasp. "Let me go Draco."

"No, if you run up there right now, it will cause a bigger mess. Just wait." He pulled her back into a sitting position and she looked back up, Harry had reached the table and had already walked into the room off to the side, Dumbledore and the others were rushing into the room.

Professor McGonagall stood, "You are all dismissed you may return to your dormitories." she said quickly before rushing into the room the other teachers had gone into.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Ariana looked over at Draco then bolted towards the door the teachers and Harry had gone through. She didn't bother knocking she just opened it and went right in. A bit further ahead she saw the dark figures of the teachers surrounding a fireplace. Fleur was standing next to Madam Maxime with her giant arm around her. They were all arguing, saying that Dumbledore was trying to cheat. "He isn't trying to cheat!" Ariana said stepping out from where she had been listening. "He was just as surprised as you are! Can't you tell?"

" 'e is jus' surpri'ed heez plan worked!" Madam Maxime said. "We did not come all zeez way for nothing. If Dumblydorr getz two champions zo will we!"

"That's not the way it works I'm afraid," Dumbledore said. "The Goblet will not reawaken until the next tournament."

"Of course that is your excuse Dumbledore." Karkaroff sneered.

"Maybe, Potter really had nothing to do with it." Snape said suddenly. "But he does have a great passion in not abiding by the rules other do."

"I don't know why you lot are so keen to blame Potter, it would have taken an extremely strong confundas charm to trick the Goblet, way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Moody huffed as he limped into the light. "I think someone put Potter's name in the Goblet in hopes he will get killed."

"Honestly!" McGonagall said.

"Confessing to something Moody?" Karkaroff asked looking down his nose at the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor.

"It's my job to think as Dark Wizards do, maybe you remember Karkaroff?" Moody said glancing down at Karkaroff's left arm. Karkaroff quickly smoothed over the sleeve that was over the spot Moody had looked at. He turned back towards Dumbledore, but his blue eye stayed staring at the spot on Karkaroff's arm. "Albus?" He asked, wanting to know what Dumbledore thought.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and looked towards Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. "What do you say Barty?"

"The Goblet is a magically binding contract, Potter will have to participate, there isn't any other choice." Mr. Crouch said looking from brother to sister then back to Dumbledore.

"This is stupid!" Ariana said quite suddenly. "It shouldn't count because he didn't do it! So it should be whoever put his name in has to do it!"

"Ariana, don't..." Harry said quietly, he didn't need her saying everything he was thinking.

"But... this isn't right!" Ariana said looking from face to face, none of them showed her any sign that what Mr. Crouch had said was wrong. "I can't believe this, people have died in this thing and you're going to bend the rules just because that is the way it has to be..." Ariana looked at every face besides Dumbledore and Harry's. "Whoever did this should have to deal with ten times worse than what Harry's going to have to do. And if I find out who it was, I'll make sure of it." She turned storming off out of the room.

Ariana's fury followed her all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room where she saw Marlin standing outside, obviously waiting for her. She quickly ducked behind a suit of armor cursing the way the night was going. She was just starting to wonder how long he was going to stand there until she heard the path to the Slytherin Common Room open up and Draco's voice speak, her heart started pounding.

"What are you doing out here?" He sneered she could almost see the look on Draco's face as he spoke, she dared not look around because she didn't want to be caught in case she would ever have to hide here again.

"I vas vaiting vor Ariana." Marlin said. "Vhy do vou care? Vou said she vasn't vour girlfriend."

"Yeah well I lied, she's my girl and I don't like watching you sniff around her like a dog waiting for scraps, so piss off." Ariana's heart lept into her throat. _Why was he saying that?_

"Or vhat'?" Marlin asked.

Ariana heard the passageway to the Slytherin Common Room open once again and she heard heavy footfalls, Crabbe and Goyle, she just knew it. "Or I'll have my friends take care of you." She heard the smugness in his voice. "And I'll curse you myself."

Ariana heard Marlin cuss something in Bulgarian, just as she was going to take a quick peak out from her hiding place as Marlin rushed past. She watched him turn the corner at the end of the hall as listened until she could hear his steps no longer. Standing up, she dusted her legs off and peaked around the corner, Draco, Crabb, and Goyle were no longer there. She listened quietly for the sound of footsteps, but decided that the boys had gone back inside. As she started back towards the Common Room a dark hand darted out from behind a statue and pulled her backwards, she let out a small yelp of surprise as a hand clamped around her mouth so she wouldn't yell out again.

She twisted around and met the eyes of Blaise, her body relaxed a bit and he removed his hand from her mouth now that she wasn't going to scream again.

"What the hell Blaise? You scared me almost to death!" She whispered harshly, why she was whispering she wasn't sure.

"I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to ask you something." He said standing up looking down at her.

"And you have to do it behind a dirty statue?"

"There is a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend, I was wanting to go with me." He said, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Hogsmeade? Um, yeah sure. I'd love to." Ariana said not knowing what to say. "Why'd you ask me?" She asked quickly before he slipped away getting to her feet.

"I told you Ariana, I like you. And I know somewhere you like me too. I'm just asking for one day, let me show you that you can." He leaned over her resting his arm on the wall behind her above her head.

"Blaise, I've told you, I just don't like you that way..." Ariana sighed, she was tired of getting pinned to walls by him.

"If you just give me a chance. I can make you love me."

"You can't make someone love you, either they do or they don't, look I like you as a friend. I just don't like you that way." Ariana said, softly. "I'm already seeing someone..." She lied, desperate for anything that would get him to stop.

"You can't lie to me Ariana, I've been watching you. The only person you've been around is Malfoy."

"Yeah, well we've been keeping it a secret." Ariana said, hoping Blaise had heard what Draco had said to Marlin to back up her story.

"He can't give you the life I can. His family is going to fall, and he's going to go down with them." Blaise ran a single finger down Ariana's cheek. "I can make you happy, happier than he possibly could." His face moved closer, lips barely an inch away from hers, she felt his breath on her lips.

Without thinking she slipped her hand into her pocket gripping her hand around the end of her wand pulling out she yelled, "LUMOS DUO!" blinding Blaise long enough for her to slip away. He was just regaining his sight when she had said the password and the opening for the Common Room opened up and she quickly slipped inside hearing Blaise cuss her out as it sealed shut behind her. As she leaned against the resealed wall she looked around, a couple of other Slytherins were watching her but looked away at she made eye contact with each of them. She ran her hand through her hair ruffling up the back not wanting it to lay too flat and walked over towards the fireplace where she saw Draco sitting, Crabb and Goyle sitting across from him. She walked over and slumped down onto the floor in front of the fireplace looking into it.

Draco sat watching her for a few moments before speaking, "You alright?" He asked.

"He has to participate..." Ariana said, she was glad Draco had waited to talk, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him she had heard what he said or the incident she had with Blaise out in the hall, she was able to think up something to say when he would eventually speak to her. "Harry, even though he wasn't the one to put his name in, they said its magically binding... Stupid really..." She got up as she heard as someone came into the Common Room, she didn't need to know to look to know it was Blaise. "I'm going to bed. Night." As she disappeared up the stairs to the girls dormitory.


	21. Chapter 19

**So listened I have and I am keeping with year 4, I will do what I can to put the ideas I have into this year. And I really wanna come up with something good for the Yule Ball! First task is coming up soon, I'm sorry if I jump around a bit I'm rereading starting with with year one for the holiday. Thank you again for all of those who are sticking with me, starting next chapter Ariana is coming more into herself and there will be more cussing. I am going to bring in more information about her past, and that hoodie she wears. Thank you all for the support & commenting!**

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

Ariana was awake long before anyone else that day, as she slipped out of the Common Room with a letter she had wrote before anyone else had come to bed the night before. She had read over it multiple times before she had been happy with the end result.

 ** _Dear Snuffles,_**

 ** _Harry told me that's what I should call you, if you're wondering, I know I haven't written you yet but I've been busy dealing with all the crazy classes and my new house mates. I got sorted into Slytherin, Harry and the others almost freaked when the hat yelled it out. I met a really nice boy who I guess you can say is my friend, his name is Draco Malfoy I dunno if you know his parents or not. But the real reason I'm writing is because I don't know where else to turn. This year they brought back something called The Triwizard Tournament and even though it's supposed to be for those 17 and older somehow Harry got picked! He said he didn't put his name in and I believe him, I dunno about anyone else they all seem to think he did. I'm just hoping you could shed some light on what could be going on and why Harry's name would get put in the Goblet in the first place, Professor Moody, our_**

 ** _Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher said that someone wants Harry killed!_**

 ** _Hope you're well!_**

 ** _Love Ariana._**

Ariana sealed it in a letter and took off towards the owlery, she hadn't seen Phoenix since she sent the letter to Hagrid and missed him. As she rounded the corner, some familiar messy black hair bounced ahead of her. "Harry!" She shouted waving at him for him to stop. He did and waited for her to catch up with him. "Hey!" She said smiling as she reached him. "What are you doing up this early?"

He looked down at the letter in her hands, "Same as you apparently." He held up a letter of his own, Snuffles was written on the front.

"I'm writing to him too! I didn't know what else to do..." Ariana lowered her voice. "Are you scared?"

"I dunno, I guess I should be but I'm really not." He shrugged as they continued to the owlery together.

"I was reading up on the Tournament, people have died Harry."

"You sound like Hermione." He said, Ariana placed her hands on her hips reminding him strongly of Mrs. Weasley.

"This isn't a joke, Mr. Sassy Pants. This is serious. I don't know how you can be so calm about this."

"I guess when you've escaped death three different times you don't really think about it." Harry said, Ariana looked down.

"I'm sorry... I've heard, Sir- Snuffles told me the night he saved me. It's amazing the things you've been through."

"If you're going to start thinking I'm some hero-"

"Don't get a big head! I just think it's amazing that after all of it, you're still you. You haven't turned into some Nutter who keeps looking over his shoulder expecting death at any second." Harry closed his mouth. "I'm not saying you're a hero, I'm just saying that you're brave. That's different." They started climbing up the stairs that led to the owlery.

"Wow, uh thanks?" Harry said, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

"You're welcome." They climbed in silence for a bit longer until they reached the top. As Harry walked in a beautiful snowy white owl fluttered down setting on his shoulder.

"Take this to Sirius okay?" He said as he tied the letter to her leg.

"She is just beautiful Harry." Ariana said stroking her feathers. Phoenix who must have been jealous fluttered down right next to Harry's and clicked his beak Ariana grinned. "Phoenix! Were you jealous? You poor baby!" She cooed as he stuck his leg out at her. "You take this to Sirius okay? And you be nice to-" She looked at Harry.

"Hedwig." Harry said.

"Be nice to Hedwig. Okay boy?" She placed a light kiss aside his head before he took off out the window, Hedwig close behind him.

"He was pleasant."

"He's just a big baby. He just needs some love and affection." She nudged him. "It works almost all the time."

"You sound like Hagrid. Next thing I know you're going to hatching a dragon egg in your fireplace." Harry nudged her back.

Ariana giggled. "That is silly! I wouldn't hatch and egg in the fireplace! I'd build a huge bonfire that I'd magically keep constantly burning so it would keep the egg warm but still get lots of oxygen to the fire!" Harry stared at her and she busted out laughing. "You keep making that face and it's going to stick like that Harry." As they reached the bottom of the stairs, in which Harry had chased Ariana down the better part they reached the bottom mostly out of breath and giggling. "So, you think Sir-Snuffles is going to get our letters okay?"

"Don't worry, I trust Hedwig better than I would the muggles mail." Ariana looked down the hallway that was brighter than when they had started up the stairs.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Harry. I'm think I'm going to go back and sit next to the fire and finish my book." She gave him a wave as they parted ways. As she slowly made her way towards her common room she passed by a window. Stopping and staring out at the grounds her mind raced, it was amazing to believe that she had only been here just a couple of months and how everything was so easily falling into place. She felt more at home here than she had anywhere in her life, and she loved it. She crawled into the low hanging window and sat herself against the frame letting one leg hang down the cool wind blew her bangs around her face. She let out a small sigh and let her head lull backwards against the frame. She never noticed Draco come up from behind her.

He slowly reached out intending to give her a start when Pansy saw Draco, not seeing Ariana, launched herself towards him knocking them both towards the window and into Ariana knocking her from her seat. Ariana gave a small yelp as she flew towards the ground, she wasn't a top of the astronomy tower or anything, but it was high enough that the impact was going to break something. Ariana shut her eyes tight and braced herself for the impact but it didn't come, instead came a grip around her middle and something hard underneath her. She opened her eyes just a fraction to see what had happened, and she was staring into the black fabric of someone's shirt. Looking up she met Draco's grey eyes. "Draco!" Gave a huge sigh of relief and looked around, they were flying on a broom!

"You're lucky I had this with me," He touched down not to far from Hagrid's Hut. "I was planning on showing you around the Quidditch Pitch. Thought you'd might like a ride." Ariana got off of his broom slipping quickly to the grounds her legs a bit weak from shock. Draco dropped his broom and knelt down next to her, "You alright? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Quite a few people had gathered around them seeing what had happened.

Ariana shook her head, now that she was on the ground she didn't quite trust herself to speak, feeling she might just throw up. After a few moments Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape was seen running towards them, no doubt someone ran to grab them. "Potter are you alright?" McGonagall said kneeling next to her looking her over, Snape stood above looking down, his cheeks looked a bit paler than they normally did.

Ariana finally spoke. "I'm fine, just a bit shocked." She took a chance at standing up failing, she sat back down. "I just need a moment." She looked up meeting Snape's eyes she nodded at him, not needing him to speak.

"I think Miss. Potter just needs some rest." He said stepping forward reaching out a hand, she took it pulling herself into a standing position. She wobbled a bit but stayed upright.

"Are you sure you don't want to go sit in the Hospital Wing?"

"No, Professor McGonagall please, I'm fine really. Just uh, got the wind knocked out of me." She could see the color slowly coming back into her cheeks thanks to the reflection in McGonagall's glasses. "Thank you though, really." Professor McGonagall looked her over a bit more and when she could find no broken bones or even a scratch she stood up and started hushing people away.

"Thank you Professor." Ariana said towards Snape.

"Just try to stay out of windows Potter." He spun on his heal, his cloak whipped behind him as he stalked back up towards the castle. Ariana looked over at Draco.

"Thanks for that. You know, catching me."

"It was kind of my fault." He looked down kicking some dirt. "I was trying to scare you, to just give you a start you know? And I guess Pansy didn't see you and jumped on me and I fell towards you and next thing I knew I hear you yell and you were go-"

Ariana took a step forward and placed a finger against his lips. "Oh do shut it." She smiled taking her finger away. "I'm safe and sound, thanks to you. " She watched him smile back at her. "Even if it was your fault to begin with." She smirked, his smile faltered for a moment.

"So, would you, still wanna go for a ride?" He looked back down at his broom discarded on the ground. "I mean, if you don't want to-" Again she placed her fingers against his lip to stop him from talking.

"I'd love to, that's very sweet." She looked at him her head tilted to one side a small smile on her face, their bodies were inches apart. Draco could have sworn she could hear his heart beating violently against his chest, but she showed no hint of hearing it. "Ready when you are." She said when he hadn't moved.

"Oh! Yeah," He walked over and picked up his broom turning back towards her they walked over towards the Quiddtich Pitch side by side.


End file.
